Amor de maneras diferentes
by Gabrys
Summary: Conjunto de Song-fics y One-shots de la pareja Terry/Candy y otras parejas. Mucho romance y algún Lemon
1. El amor

**TITULO: EL AMOR **

**GENERO: ROMANCE/ANGST**

**PAREJA: CANDY/TERRY**

**SUMMARY: Empiezas a sentirte perdida, odias que te hayan obligado a casarte con alguien a quien detestas. Siempre imaginaste el amor como un sueño, como el de las novelas o cuentos de hadas. Sin embargo te has dado cuenta que el la realidad no es tan simple, pero quizás puedas hacer tu propio final feliz**

* * *

><p>Las campanas repicaban entorno a la iglesia, anunciando el comienzo de la próxima unión, de dos personas que estarían juntos para siempre.<p>

_El amor tiene firma de autor en las causas perdidas_  
><em>el amor siempre empieza soñando y termina en insomnio,<em>  
><em>es un acto profundo de fe que huele a mentira <em>  
><em>el amor baila al son que el toquen sea Dios o el demonio, <em>  
><em>sea Dios o el demonio.<em>

Me siento perdida,, esto que siento no creo que sea amor, no lo es. Su nombre es obligación.

Yo que siempre soñé con el amor, como el más bello y dulce sueño, pero eso era, un simple sueño. Ni el maquillaje o el velo podría ocultar mis ojeras hechas por el insomnio ¿cuantos días llevo sin dormir? 5 o 6, más no me importa ya que ni el más hermoso vestido de novia podría hacerme sentir feliz, ni destrozar este acto de mentira. Presiento que hasta el sacerdote huele la mentira. Puede que todo sea obra de Dios o un maldito juego del Demonio.

_El amor es la guerra perdida entre el sexo y la risa_  
><em>es la llave con que abres el grifo del agua en los ojos<em>  
><em>es el tiempo más lento del mundo cuando va de prisa<em>  
><em>el amor se abre paso despacio no importa el cerrojo.<em>

He perdido esta guerra y solo de pensar que después de que todo se acabe tendré sexo, me da asco y risa

Siento que el tiempo más lento y es cuando más quiero que vaya rápido y acaba con todo. "Pronto lo amaras" eso ni la tía Abuela se lo cree...

_El amor es la arrogancia de aferrarse a lo imposible,_  
><em>en buscar en otra parte lo que no encuentras en ti.<em>

Nuestro amor fue declarado imposible, no pudimos estar juntos, encontré en ti la parte que me faltaba, me aferro a tus recuerdos para no dejarte ir más se que ya te has ido. ¿porque?

Mis ojos están listos para sacar mis lagrimas al pensar que no estamos juntos

_El amor es un ingrato que te eleva por un rato  
>y te desploma porque sí.<em>

Nuestro amor se elevo hasta las nubes, no entiendo como existen personas como ellos.

Ni el tío abuelo William pudo detener a la señora Elroy. Eliza y Neal planearon bien todo. Haciéndola creer que yo deshonraba a la familia. Nunca hice tal cosa.

_el amor es dos en uno que al final no son ninguno _  
><em>y se acostumbran a mentir.<em>

_El amor es la belleza que se nutre de tristeza _  
><em>y al final siempre se va.<em>

Mi corazón morirá lentamente.

La madre de Neal, empieza a elogiarme que me veo hermosa. ¡Patrañas! Solo lo dice por decir. Si mis ojos no pueden llorar pues que llore mi corazón.

_El amor casi siempre es mejor cuando está en otra parte, _  
><em>luce bien en novelas que venden finales perfectos, <em>  
><em>no te vayas amor que aunque duelas no quiero dejarte, <em>  
><em>si eres siempre un error porque nunca se ven tus defectos. <em>

_Puede ser que lo que juzgo sea otra cosa, no lo sé,  
>que a mi suerte le ha tocado el impostor, tampoco sé<em>

Que estupidez no! Siempre creí que tendría mi final feliz como en los cuentos de hadas o los finales felices perfectos de las novelas y no fue así, la realidad me ha golpeado para decirme que es otra.

-Queridos hermanos estamos reunidos en la iglesia de Dios, para unir a dos personas en sagrado matrimonio-

Las palabras del padre me hacen dudar. Yo dije que nunca que me casaría sin amor, ahora lo hago.

_El amor es un ingrato, que te eleva por un rato,  
>y te desploma porque sí<br>el amor es dos en uno, que al final no son ninguno  
>y se acostumbran a mentir. <em>

_El amor es la belleza, que se nutre de tristeza,  
>y al final siempre se va<em>

-¿Neal Leagan, aceptas tu a... Candice Ardley como tu legitima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y enfermedad, en la riqueza y pobreza... hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto- su respuesta fue rápida.

-¿Candice Ardley...

_Y no te deja decir lo que quieres decir _  
><em>sin hacerte saber que se escupe hacia arriba.<em>  
><em>es sentarte a mirar pasar frente a ti<em>  
><em>el desfile mortal del cadáver de todos tus sueños.<em>

_-_Ante esta comunidad cristiana que representa la iglesia de Dios os pregunto: si alguien tiene un impedimento para que esta unión no se realice que lo diga ahora o que calle para siempre.- yo esperaba un milagro.

-Todos están de acuerdo siga- murmuro afilando los dientes Neal

_El amor es un ingrato, que te eleva por un rato,  
>y te desploma porque sí<br>el amor es dos en uno, que al final no son ninguno  
>y se acostumbran a mentir.<br>_

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron de golpe, dando entrada a tres personas.

-Yo me opongo- Gritaron. Su voz fue mi salvación.

-Cariño pero que haces...- Eliza se acerco a ellos para sacarlos- vamos afuera, ahí hablaremos tranquilos.

-No me toques Eliza-advirtió

-¿Como se atreve a interrumpir esta boda?- la tía abuela Elroy parecía indignada - y más usted, una actor de quinta

Ya has escuchado actorcito, vete- se quiso mofar Neal, claro detras de mi.

-Terry- murmuro con alegría. Dios me ha salvado

-Yo no quiero que Candy deshonre más a la familia con un joven de baja categoría.

-Mida sus palabras señora Ardley- su voz gruesa asusto a Elroy- mi hijo tiene categoría. Él es el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, Terry es el futuro Duque.

-Pero Terry prometió casarse conmigo, no con la huerfana-

-Cállate Eliza- Terry se vía que quería golpearla ¿quien no?- prefiero que me castren antes de casarme contigo

-Hijo no uses ese lenguaje- También Eleonor estaba aquí.

-Vaya, Terry creí que no vendrías- Albert lo saluda con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Pero William ¿que haces?- Elroy esta confundida

-Yo nunca hubiera permitido que mi hija adoptiva- me señala- se casara con un niñato tonto como Neal- Mis amigos se ríen - ni que su hermana hiciera chantaje a Terry- Eliza pone cara de ofendida.

-Candy ven- no lo dudo yo quería estar con él, siempre he querido estar con él. Me lanzo a sus brazos para saber que no es un sueño. Él esta aquí y eso me alegra.

-Tía abuela, haga algo- pide neal

-No puede hacer nada- le dice Albert

-Señora Ardley, debería sentirse alagada que su familia una lazos con los Duque de Inglaterra- El señor Richard sonríe al ver atontada a la tía abuela.

-Además Candy y yo- Terry me abraza con fuerza- antes de que esos dos tontos la secuestraran- señala a los Leagan- ya estábamos casados, 6 meses,- Eliza, Neal y su madre nos miran horrorizados- y esta embarazada. 2 meses.

Era cierto, Albert y nuestros amigos fueron nuestros testigos, nos casamos en Inglaterra; cuando regresamos a Estados Unidos, un mes atrás Neal y Eliza me secuestraron y convencieron a la tía abuela Elroy de que me debía casar con el idiota de Neal. Terry fue con sus padres para que lo ayudaran.

Bien pudimos terminar con esa farsa de la boda con los Leagan semanas atrás, pero Albert insistió en que debíamos de darles una lección. Ahora han quedado mal antes sus amigos.

Eliza y Neal salieron perdiendo, la tía abuela Elroy dejara de pensar y hablar mal de mi. Mi padre adoptivo Albert, esta feliz de que sera abuelo aunque dice que aún es muy joven para serlo.

El Duque me ha agradecido abrazándome, ya que por lo que sucedió el su esposa y su hijo han vuelto a ser una familia claro incluyéndome.

Yo estoy feliz de que vuelva a estar con el hombre que amo, que amare siempre toda la vida y con el cual tendremos un hijo, un hijo hecho de nuestro gran amor.

-Te amo- susurramos al mismo tiempo

Quizás los finales perfectos solo existan en novelas.

Pero yo puedo hacer mi propio final feliz, con ayuda de mi amor.

* * *

><p>Fue un song fic ... espero les haya gustado... nos leemos en el proximo<p>

Canción: El amor

Autor: Ricardo Arjona


	2. Si muero mañana: ¿que me dirías hoy?

**TITULO: SI MUERO MAÑANA; QUE ME DIRÍAS HOY?**

**GENERO: ROMANCE/TRAGEDY**

**PAREJA: TERRY/CANDY**

**SUMMARY: Si solo te quedara un día de vida ¿que harías?**

* * *

><p>Al fin llegaba sábado, el fin de semana empezaba y Terry tenía planeado algo para eses día. Salío de su departamento e iría por su mejor amiga, la cual solo lo miraba como eso; un amigo.<p>

Candy terminaba de alistarse, cuanto había esperado este día, hoy saldría con el chico que le gustaba, su novio. Se miro en el espejo, estaba hermosa, su celular empezó a sonar.

-¿ Alo?-

Terry toco 3 veces a la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que la recibiría una feliz, entusiasmada y sonriente...

-¿Candy... porque lloras?- no esperaba verla así, la abrazo para consolarla. Se quedaron en la puerta hasta que ella se calmo.

-Te... te... Terry- sus sollozos no la dejaban hablar.

-¿Que pasa, Candy?- le preocupaba su llanto

-Me... me... me llamo- aún se agitaba por sus sollozos- él... él... termino con migo...- Terry hizo una pequeña mueca- Archie termino conmigo por te... léfono-

Se molesto, ese elegante sabría lo que era un puño en su idiota rostro. Aseguraba de que el muy cobarde no daría la cara pues, el fue uno de los que le advirtieron, si le rompía el corazón a Candy necesitaría una cirugía nueva en su nariz. Que más quisiera que ir en estos momentos buscarlo y propinarle un buen... pero no podía, no podía dejarla ahí, llorando desconsoladamente. Él necesitaba protegerla y hacerle saber que ella no tuvo la culpa de nada.

Después de una hora de platica y sollozos, al fin la logro convencer. Candy sabía que él tenía razón, el hecho de que su ex terminara con ella no significaba que el mundo acabaría. Además era un hermosos día y el ya tenía planes para los dos. Se retoco el maquillaje y puso su mejor sonrisa a su mejor amigo. Los dos llegaron al auto, hasta ahí a la rubia le empezó la curiosidad.

-¿A donde iremos, Terry?

Le abrió la puerta del copiloto y la cerro, entro y con una gran sonrisa le dijo- Candy, si solo tuviera el día de hoy de vida ¿que harías?

-Una locura- la rubia estaba acostumbradas a las tonterías que venían del castaño- ¿que haremos?- le pregunto.

-Una locura- dijo con su más grande sonrisa. Arranco el auto fijando un rumbo, hasta llegar a una feria.

Candy se emociono, amaba las ferias y esto la haría olvidar a Archie, que bien la conocía Terry. Le tomo de la mano para entrar rápido y disfrutar.

-Primero la montaña rusa- le dijo con entusiasmo.

-De acuerdo- caminaron hasta allí- recuerda debemos disfrutarlo como si hoy fuera nuestro último día.

-Siempre dices muchas tonterías Terry, pero esta vez si te haré caso.

Nunca había disfrutado tanto como ahora. Cada atracción la disfrutaba y la hacía sentir como una niña de 5 años, Terry solo la contemplaba, nunca pudo evitar amarla y aunque pudiera hacerlo no quería se había vuelto parte de su ser, parte de su vida y tenerla junto a él, aunque sea como una amiga era algo que apreciaba. 2 años amándola en silencio y sin decir nada, solamente para que ella fuera feliz. Siempre se dejo guiar por una frase que leyó en un cuadro;Si amas a una persona déjala ir, si regresa es tuya sino nunca lo fue.  
>Siempre la ha dejado ir y parecía ser que nunca iba a volver, pero ahora que volvió tal vez tuviera una oportunidad o solamente arruinaría su amistad.<p>

¿que harías por el ser que amas? Terry lo haría todo, hasta morir. Si fuera necesario.

-Vamos Candy, iremos a comer a otro lugar- la tomo de la mano y sintió el cosquilleo que siempre sentía, y sabía sus razones.

-¿A donde?- no quería irse de la feria, quería seguir ahí

-Ya veras, pecas- de vez en cuando le soltaba algún apodo.

-Demonios Terry, no me digas así- le molestaba los sobrenombres pero a su amigo no.

Terry río con ganas- Ya no te enojes, que se te notan más las pecas- le gustaba hacerla enojar era tan divertido. Cuando no recibía un golpe.

Volvieron a subir al auto, que hasta ese momento Candy noto que no era el de él. Este era un Volvo negro y el de Terry era un Volkswagen negro azulado. Al parecer estrenaba auto, bueno si el quería darse sus lujos quien era ella para detenerlo.

-Llegamos- su voz la saco de sus pensamientos-¿que dices?

La había llevado al parque el cual fue donde se conocieron la primera vez. Aún lo recordaba, ella estaba arriba de la rama de un árbol y el sentado, se resbalo y cayo encima de él. Había sido un accidente pero él lo hizo ver como otra cosa.

-Recuerdas, hija de Tarzan pero pecoso- Y ahí estaba, aquel primer apodo que le puso.

"_No sabía que Tarzan y Jean, habían tenido hijos, bueno hija y menos que fuera pecosa" _como olvidar esas palabras se dijo.

Se bajaron del auto y sacaron una cesta llena de comida para los dos, si que tenía planeado todo.

-Y si Archie no hubiera terminado conmigo, ¿que hubieras hecho con eso?- señalo la cesta, mientras estiraba la manta donde se sentarían.

-Bueno, si tu me hubieras rechazado- se acomodo- hubiera invitado a Annie- aunque imaginarse el rechazo de la rubia fue doloroso.

-¿Annie?- pregunto sorprendida- vaya no creía que ustedes se llevaran tan bien- Los dos podrían conocerse pero no se hablaban mucho, no pasaban del saludo y despedida. Y es que el castaño creía que la morena era muy mojigata, y la morena creía que el castaño era muy rebelde.

-No, pero hubiera sido un gran paso para que nos lleváramos bien-

-Ok- no supo porque pero su voz le salió con un astivo de enojo

-¿te hubiera molestado?- pregunto sereno, mientras por dentro estaba feliz de que Candy estuviera tan siquiera un poquito celosa.

-No, claro que no- le sonrío.

Observando a la naturaleza, comieron y hablaron de tonterías, y de sus familias. Cuanto detestaban su trabajo, Candy, y cuanto amaban su trabajo, Terry, más para la rubia aún sentía curiosidad por saber de porque se compro otro auto.

Terry empezó a notar que ya estaba llegando la hora que tanto esperaba. No sentía nervios, más bien se sentía seguro, sabía lo que pasaría y que no se arrepentiría de nada.

-¿Te divertiste?- le pregunto

-Si- sonrío recordando- mucho.

-Sabes...en el trabajo escuche a algunos hacer esta pregunta y quiero saber que piensas tu-

-De acuerdo, dispara-

-Si muero mañana; ¿que me dirías hoy?

-Tus compañeros de trabajo son tan raros como tu-

-Lo se, entonces que dirías?-

-Si mueres mañana; que te diría hoy? ¿Ahora?- el asintió- que has sido mi mejor amigo y que nunca te cambiaría por nadie, eres el mejor actor de Broadway y recitas muy bien a Shakespeare, nunca me arrepiento de haberte conocido aquel día hace 10 años, es por eso que te quiero como el hermano que nunca tuve. Eres muy egocéntrico, que malgasta tu dinero en cosas que ya tienes- señalo su automóvil- que siempre has estado cuando más te necesito, eres mi apoyo, eres parte de mi vida y si tu me faltaras no sabría que hacer. Así que más te vale que no mueras aún, al menos hasta que tengas 80 o 90 y que ya tengas nietos- sus ojos se empezaban a cristalizar- y solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte Terruce Grandchester: Si yo muero mañana; ¿Que me dirías hoy?

Vaya, le había preguntado. Y sabía que aunque no lo hiciera el de todos modos se lo diría, además que más podría sufrir su corazón, cuando ella misma lo mato diciéndole que lo quería como un hermano.

-Si solo estuvieras viva hoy, yo te diría que eres la persona más amable que he conocido, velas por los demás, pones a los demás antes que a ti. Eres formidable, inteligente, única, hermosa, bella e incluso con tus pecas...

-Terry basta...- se sonrojo la escuchar esas palabras pero no quería escuchar que le dijera hermosa... sentía que se lo decía como hombre y no como amigo.

-Déjame Candy- pidió, esto era todo por el todo- me regañas cuando crees que hago algo mal, eres la primera en ir a mis obras, fuiste la primera en apoyarme. Y por eso no pude evitarlo Candy- se escuchara dolor en su voz- no pude, nunca tuve amigos pero tu hiciste esa diferencia, eres mi mejor amiga, era la mujer, la mujer que amo, la mujer de la cual me enamore y de la cual llevo enamorado y amando en silencio por dos largos años y que ahora no puedo ocultarlo más necesitaba decirlo, necesitaba que lo supieras Candy. No importando que.

Candy se sorprendió, nunca hubiera esperado esa confesión, se dio cuenta de que aquel juego se transformo en incomodidad para ella, no podía creer lo que le había dicho. Ella nunca hubiera querido arruinar su amistad pero sabía que después de esto nada volvería a hacer lo mismo..- ¡Que tonterías dices Terry!- exclamo y Terry sabía que ahí venía el rechazo- Por Dios, Terry tu eres como mi hermano nunca te quería más que eso, sentiría que es incesto, somos hermanos, somos amigos y no puede...

Dejo de escuchar con una sonría melancólica, para que escuchar las palabras de rechazo cuando el ya se las había imagino tiempo atrás. Que eran amigos, que ella tenía novio bueno eso si el no hubiera termino con ella, pero ahora le diría que acaba de terminar un relación y que no estaba lista y que no sentía nada por el, no esa clase de amor. Candy seguía dando y dando palabras para que el entendiera que no podían ser nada y que no sentía lo mismo. Presentía que las lagrimas le saldrían en cualquier momento. nunca hubiera querido que esa relación de amigos que tenían se fuera por el caño, pero ya no se podía hacer nada, ella no lo volvería a ver de la misma manera, no le volvería hablar de la misma manera. Todo había cambiado.

Se levanto dispuesta a irse, no con él, se iría en un taxi. Terry la siguió, no podía dejarla ir sola.

-Candy espera- quiso detenerla del brazo pero lo rechazo. Y le dolió.

-Terry, es mejor que nos mantengamos alejados por un tiempo- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos- no te preocupes por mi, me iré en un taxi.

-No, Candy..

-Es lo mejor Terry- le corto

-Al menos déjame hablar por favor- dijo serió, ella asintió se notaba molesto- acaso no recuerdas que día es hoy, es 7 de Mayo Candy- entonces recordó- es tu cumpleaños,si lo se, paso a ser tu peor cumpleaños lo siento. Pero esto que acaba de pasar no tiene nada que ver con lo que quería darte. Yo te hice un regalo- le tendió las llaves del volvo- este es tu regalo-

-Yo no podría..

-Acéptalo, al menos como tu medio de trasporte por hoy, si no lo quieres puedes venderlo o regalarlo, lo que quieras es tuyo. Sin compromisos.

Dudaba si aceptarlo o no. Tomo las llaves- ¿ y tu?-

-Mi auto esta por allá- señalo a su Volkswagen- no te preocupes.

Sin decir adiós, se marcho en el volvo. Sin volver atrás.

-Que es lo que nunca te diría, Candy?- murmuro al viento- que me estoy muriendo.- Recogió todo y marcho a su departamento triste y silencioso.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había dejado de hablar con Terry, quizás eran 3 o 5 días, pero nunca más, ahora llevaba 15 días sin saber de él o hablar con él. Y tal como había dicho se sentía vacía, le faltaba algo y sabía lo que era. Lo extrañaba y de cierta manera lo admiraba por haber cumplido lo que ella le había pedido, mantenerse alejados, no había escuchado de él en los teatros pues estaba de vacaciones. Él que noto su raro comportamiento fue su hermano, porque si tenía un hermano, Anthony.

Que cuando le pregunto que pasaba? no se sorprendió con algunas cosas pero no dijo nada hasta que ella acabo de hablar. Candy se sorprendió cuando el le dijo que todos sabían lo que Terry sentía por ella, solamente ella no lo notaba.

-Pero yo lo quiero como un hermano, Anthony.- replico

-¿estas segura?- le pregunto

-Si- contesto empezando a dudar.

-Candy, cierra los ojos- pidió- hazlo- no podía negarse a su hermano- ahora piensa en la personas que más quieres, que siempre te ha apoyado, que siempre ha estado ahí, en la cual no dejas de pensar, con la que sueñas, la que quieres, la que amas. con la que quieres formar una familia y llegar a viejos y hasta ser enterrados juntos...

Candy lo imagino, la persona que más quería primero fueron sus padres después cambio a su hermano hasta que su mente le mostró a Terry, si lo quería. Siempre estuvo apoyándola, siempre estaba ahí para ella no importando la hora o día, varias veces dejo el ensayo por ella., nunca dejaba de pensar en él y siempre ha creído que por ser su primer amigo era el motivo. El es con quien más ha soñado, incluso más que sus novios. Lo quería... si. Lo amaba... si, lo amaba ahora se daba cuenta. Con el siempre soñó formar una familia aunque después se maldecía por hacer eso con su amigo. Siempre soñó con llegar los dos juntos viejos y hasta ser enterrados juntos. Como fue tan tonta, siempre estuvo frente a ella y nunca se dio cuenta.

-Lo amo-casi lo grito- lo amo- sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas

-Lo se, hermana, lo se.

-pero ya es demasiado tarde, yo lo rechace y si el ya no me ama

-Nunca es demasiado tarde, Candy, además no se puede dejar de amar de la noche a la mañana.

-Iré a buscarlo- tomo las llaves de su volvo y manejo hasta llegar al edificio en donde vivía el castaño. Cuando entro no puedo evitar sentir algo de penumbra en el ambiente más no le tomo importancia. Al fin estaba frente a su departamento, toco suavemente mientras en su mente se repetía que nunca es demasiado tarde.

Escucho como loa puerta se abría, sonrío pues lo vería- Ter...-no fue el quien le abrió había sido una mujer, no cualquier mujer-Eleonor- se sorprendió al ver a la madre de Terry ahí

-¿Candy?- no la esperaba-¿Que haces aquí?

-Vine a ver a Terry

-Mi hijo- susurro triste

-Si- de tan alegra que estaba no se había dado cuenta de la apariencia de la rubia, portaba un vestido negro y su rostro estaba demacrado y sus ojeras se notaban mucho-¿Eleonor estas enferma?

Negó-Pasa Candy- cuando al rubia entro, noto que los muebles ya no estaban, solamente algunas cajas que decían ropa y libros.

-¿Se va?- pregunto asustada. No podía irse, no cuando ella se había dado cuenta de que lo amaba, que siempre lo amo pero que nunca quiso darse cuenta por sus amistad.

Eleonor suspiro largamente, creyó que la rubia pecosa no vendría su hijo le había dicho que ella pidió tiempo y eso le parecía eterno, al menos hubiera preferido que se enteraran en las noticias de mañana pues ahí dirían todo.

-Eleonor, por favor dígame donde esta, necesito hablar con él. Que me escuche- se empezaba a alterar

-Cálmate Candy, yo podría decirte donde esta, pero no lo veras, no fisicamente

-¿A que se refiere?-

-Candy, creí que no vendrías y que quizás mañana en las noticias te enteraras-frunció el ceño no entendía nada- cariño, mi hijo me contó lo que paso hace 15 días- asintió- disfruto mucho ese día hasta la tarde pues lo que paso después lo puso algo triste, pero después me dijo que eso fue lo mejor así no te haría sufrir mucho-

-Eleonor no entiendo ¿Donde esta Terry?

-Terry... mi hijo-sentía un nudo en la garganta y una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla- mi hijo murió tres días después de que hablaron.

¡No podía ser cierto! No, Terry no podía estar muerto, el estaba muy bien de salud ¿y si se suicido porque ella lo rechazo? No el no haría eso.

-Muerto?- las lagrimas empezaron a salir- el no puede estar muerto- no lo creía- NO PUEDE- grito cayendo de rodillas llorando-¿porque?

-Terry tenía un tumor maligno el cual ya no era operable estaba muy avanzado. Cuando el doctor se lo diagnostico le dijo que solamente le quedaban 2 semanas de vida. El arreglo todo, aviso al teatro, a nosotros. Entonces decidió que era hora de que tu supieras sobre sus sentimientos y esperaba que tu lo rechazaras para que así no te doliera su muerte, porque solo lo extrañarías como un amigo, como un hermano. No como al hombre que amas. Ese sábado cuando llego a su departamento, me llamo y me lo contó todo. Dijo que le dolía pero que era lo mejor. Y lo había planeado todo Candy. Cuando el día de su muerte llego, fue un gran golpe para nosotros. Richard esta muy deprimido y yo he venido a cumplir su voluntad. Guardas y vender algunas de sus cosas. El departamento ya lo había vendido, ya solo quedan esas cajas que mañana se las llevan. Querida, solo te dejo este álbum de fotos donde están los dos disfrutando con sus amigos, familia y otras personas- le entrego el álbum- quisiera poder consolarte hija, pero Richard y yo estamos muy destrozados al igual que tu lo estaras por darte cuenta hasta ahora que lo amabas.

La brazo y deposito un beso en su frente- Se fuerte hija- le dio la dirección donde estaba Terry y se fue.

Abrió el álbum y encontró en la primera foto una pequeña nota con la letra de Terry.

_Tal vez no me tendrás en cuerpo y alma, pero en estas fotos siempre estaré para apoyarte. No llores Candy, ni te sientas culpable, todo sucedió por alguna razón. Solo te pido que seas feliz, no te rindas ni te desmorones, sigue adelante, se que encontraras a alguien que te ame igual o más que yo, quiero que formes una familia que tengas hijos, nietos y bisnietos, se que los conocerás. Vive eso por los dos, no creas que me olvidare de ti, cuidare tu camino al igual que el de mis padres y tu hermano. No te apresures aún en venir aquí, no importa cuanto tiempo tardes, yo te esperare. Te estaré esperando con mucho amor, con el mismo amor que te di ese día. Te amo Candy y se feliz, nunca es demasiado tarde para serlo. Te amo_

Sus lagrimas no paraban, se había ido, sabía que le tomaría tiempo para superar su muerte y prometía ser feliz, formar una familia y sabía que pronto lo vería. Ese mismo día fue a visitar su tumba, le llevo rosas rojas y un libreto de la obra de Romeo y Julieta, la que más le gustaba.

_TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER  
>Gran actor, amigo e hijo. Siempre estarás en nuestro corazón<br>28/1/ 88 - 10/5/11  
>"Si muero mañana; ¿que me dirías hoy?"<em>

Sonrío al ver que en su lapida tenía escrita esa frase- Te diría que te amo- murmuro dándole un beso a la lapida y prometiendo volver a visitarlo pronto, muy pronto.

* * *

><p>¿Y? ...¿que les pareció?<p> 


	3. Mi primera vez

**TITULO: MI PRIMERA VEZ  
><strong>**GENERO: ROMANCE**  
><strong>PAREJA: TERRYCANDY  
><strong>**SUMMARY: La primera vez siempre puede ser magia...**

* * *

><p><strong>La canción se llama "Mi primera vez" Ricardo Arjona<strong>

**Advertencia... el siguiente capitulo contiene Lemon. Reeditado**

_Despacio comienzo en tu boca..._

Suavemente fueron acercando sus rostros, hasta que sus labios quedaron unidos en un suave y tierno beso, el cual describía todos sus sentimientos, todo lo que los rodeaba desapareció, solo importaban ellos dos. Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados.. Lentamente fueron abriendo sus ojos… y cuando se vieron los dos sonrieron para luego volver a besarse. Se amaban demasiado y no podían evitarlo.

_Despacio y sin quitarte la ropa  
>Mi cama no merece tu cuerpo<br>Virgen como el Amazonas  
>Mucho para un lobo cazador<br>Pero ideal para el amor. _

Siguieron besándose, bajando la intensidad del beso, ya que se estaban quedando sin aire, le mordió suave el labio inferior, empezó en oído chupando su lóbulo, era una sensación que la excitaba, había llegado el momento. Sus besos bajaron por su cuello, donde dio una mordida dejandole su marca.  
>Las manos de Terry comenzaron a pasearse por la espalda de la joven hasta llegar a sus glúteos, los cuales masajeo suavemente, arrancando gemidos que eran contenidos por sus labios. Sentía como poco a poco si miembro iba creciendo en sus pantalones.<p>

_Despacio voy por tu corazón _  
><em>Despacio y me detiene un botón <em>

Sin que se diera cuenta, Terry comenzó a caminar hacía su cama, para tenderla suavemente sobre el lecho. Cuando Candy estuvo tendida en la cama, sus labios descendieron hacía el cuello de la joven, dando suaves besos y lamidas en aquella zona.

_Mientras dices basta me ayudas, _  
><em>Esa guerra en tu vientre <em>  
><em>Entre el sigue y el detente <em>  
><em>Que hacen decisivo el presente. <em>

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar por parte de ella. Los labios de él en su cuello y sus manos acariciando sus piernas para ir subiendo su vestido, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, mientras le sacaba la dichosa prenda.  
>Con mucho pesar despegó sus labios del cuello de Candy, para sacarle el vestido y arrojarla a cualquier sitio de la habitación. Cuando hizo aquello sus ojos se posaron en el cuerpo de la joven, que estaba bajo él.<br>Sus labios estaban levemente hinchados, por la fuerza de sus besos. Sus senos subían y bajan debido a la respiración de la joven. Su vista se posó en la parte más intima de Candy, logrando que ella se sonrojara aún más.

Bajo lento hasta sus pechos, se estremeció con su contacto. Los acariciaba y la hacía temblar, apretando levemente sus pezones, que poco a poco se fueron poniendo rígidos, entre sus gemido que arrancaba de los labios de Candy hacía que su miembro se volviera más duro, pero debía hacerlo con calma. Era la primera vez de ella y deseaba que disfrutara tanto como él. Su lengua acaricio sus pezones y los mordió suave, chupo su pecho con esa boca que la mataba... un gemido salio de su boca y se dirigió al otro pecho, sus manos se enredaron en su cabellera larga castaña incitándolo a hacerlo más.

_También es mi primera vez _  
><em>pondré el Concierto de Aranjuez <em>  
><em>para relajarnos juntos... <em>

Una de sus manos bajo desde el vientre de Candy hasta la parte más privada de ella, acariciándola, sintiendo como su humedad poco a poco comenzaba a mojar sus dedos. Sus labios pronto siguieron el mismo camino que su mano. Dio suaves besos en el vientre de la joven. Se detuvo y alzó su vista para observar el cuerpo completo de Candy era perfecto ante sus ojos.

_También es mi primera vez _  
><em>siente como tiemblo, ya ves <em>  
><em>tuve sexo mil veces <em>  
><em>pero nunca hice el amor. <em>

No tardó en colocar su cara allí y pudo sentir como su aliento rozaba sus labios mayores, como su nariz absorbía ese olor característico que ella emanaba cuando se excitaba y su lengua se deslizaba por sus muslos, lamiendo su carne caliente. Y su lengua comenzó a transportarla, sentía como esa lengua rugosa se metía dentro de ella, entraba y salía Su boca la estaba matando, más ella lo que quería era sentirlo, dentro. Entre gemidos pudo hablar.

_Despacio voy por tu cintura _  
><em>despacio y me detiene una duda, <em>

-Por favor…-Sollozo gimiendo de placer.

-¿Por favor qué?.-Habló él mientras juguetonamente le mordía sus labios mayores.

-Te quiero dentro de mí, por favor…-El gemido que brotó de los labios de Candy hizo que prácticamente se arrancara los pantalones.

_si es que realmente merezco _  
><em>robarme a la niña <em>  
><em>y regalarte a la mujer <em>  
><em>e inscribirme en tu ayer. <em>

Se posiciono sobre ella, dándole pequeños besos, sintió como Terry se acomodaba entre sus piernas.

_También es mi primera vez _  
><em>pondré el Concierto de Aranjuez <em>  
><em>para relajarnos juntos... <em>

-Al principio te dolerá- le dijo viéndola a los ojos, sonriendo- seré cariñoso, lo prometo

-Deja de hablar y hazlo- pedía y exigió ... su sonrisa se agrando más.

Su pene empezó a entrar hasta encontrar la barrera de su virginidad, se alejo un poco y lo introdujo despacio golpe, sintió dolor, que se expreso con algunas lagrimas... que el borro con besos y beso sus labios diciéndole palabras de amor para desvanecer el dolor. No se movió esperando a que Candy se acostumbrara a el

-Sigue… por favor…-Dijo ella en un gemido, después de unos minutos. Empezó un vaivén de entrar y salir... lento y despacio el dolor empezó a mitigarse empezando a sentir una ola de placer, era magnifico lo que sentía. Por instinto rodeo su cintura con sus piernas y lo sentía más adentro de ella. Sus embestidas empezaron a subir de ritmo...

_También es mi primera vez _  
><em>siente como tiemblo, ya ves <em>  
><em>tuve sexo mil veces <em>  
><em>pero nunca hice el amor <em>

Cada embestida le hacía sentir el cielo cuando la penetraba con suavidad, eran el uno del otro, sus cuerpos se acoplaban. Aquello estaba bien. Terry se retiro, con cuidado de no hacerle daño y empezó a penetrarla de nuevo. La plenitud de su sexo la dejaba sin aliento, arqueo la espalda para ir al encuentro de su siguiente embestida poderosa. Terry acelero el ritmo y no pensé en nada durante un tiempo, solo sentía. Terry deslizo la boca por su garganta, mandíbula, senos. Lamía succionaba y mordía, dejandole marcas. Había deslizado las manos por debajo de ella para rodearle los glúteos y levantarle hacía él. Le masajeo y meció. Su rígido pene acariciaba los rincones más hondos, ya sin vacilación, con fuerza y rapidez. Sentía la tensión que se retorcía dentro de ella. Los movimientos de Terry se hicieron más intensos y tembló por la fuerza de los mismos. Él percibía las reacciones de su cuerpo y actuaba de acuerdo con ellas, ajustando los movimientos para prolongar la exquisita tortura.

El se retiro despacio volviendo a penetrarla, se retiro y volvió a penetrarla, como si el ímpetu de sus embestida fuera descontrolada, otra embestida y noto que alcanzaba el precipicio. Él la dejo allí, prolongando la sensación hasta que sus gemidos fueron de queja. Volvió a hundirse en su ser y la llevo más allá del limite. Se convulsiono en torno a él y después con más fuerzas le volvió a besar. Su cuerpo se estrujo y se estremeció de arriba abajo por lo espasmos de placer cuya existencia desconocía hasta ese momentos. Terry se estremeció dentro de ella y supo que también había alcanzado la cima. Sentía su semilla ardiente derramándose dentro, mientras proseguía su propio clímax. Terry se estremeció con la fuerza del éxtasis. Emitió un gemido largo y lento. Y cayo sobre ella con un último estremecimiento físico.

Nunca se sintió tan bien como ahora, se entregaron en cuerpo y alma con todo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro. Fue una experiencia que nunca olvidaría. Su primera vez, con su novio, el hombre que ama, quería sentirlo y no se arrepentía de nada

-Te amo, Candy- le susurro al oído, su aliento le hace cosquillas

-También te amo, Terry- le susurra también

_También es mi primera vez _  
><em>pondré el Concierto de Aranjuez <em>  
><em>para relajarnos juntos... <em>  
><em>También es mi primera vez <em>  
><em>siente como tiemblo, ya ves <em>  
><em>tuve sexo mil veces <em>  
><em>pero nunca hice el amor <em>


	4. Malentendido

**TITULO: MALENTENDIDO  
>GENERO: ROMANCEHUMOR  
>PAREJA: ARCHIETERRY/STEAR/CANDY  
>SUMMARY: A VECES ALGUNAS ACCIONES TE LLEVAN A LOS MALOS ENTENDIDOS<strong>

* * *

><p>-Siento haber interrumpido... su ... momento- se disculpo volviendo a salir de la casa.<p>

No pudo aguantar la risa, así que soltó la rienda a carcajadas. La escena que veía era para morirse de la risa y lo mejor era que la cita de uno de sus amigos los había visto y de seguro malinterpretado todo.

-De que te ríes?- pregunto Terry molesto

-De que tu cita se ha ido con menudo pensamiento- Albert no paraba de reír.-Por cierto ¿que hacen los dos abrazados en el suelo?

Terry y Archie tendidos en el suelo el segundo encima del primero abrazados muy juntos, era una escena que cualquiera que no los conociera malinterpretaría.

-Este idiota- señalo Terry al castaño encima de él, empujándolo fuerte- empezó una pelea por no se que. Terminamos golpeándonos y...

-Terminamos abrazados- contesto Archie riendo. Él solo quería provocar a su amigo, quien parecía nervioso por su cita una chica que lo traía como loco. Los golpes los llevaron al suelo, llegando a abrazarse al mismo tiempo para detener los golpes dejando sus rostros muy cerca y para que en ese momento entrara ella y Albert.

-Fue tu culpa, idiota- Terry estaba muy molesto, sabía que la había regado con todo con esa chica que tanto le gustaba.

-Llevare a mi prima a su casa, no creo que quiera interrumpir su cesión de abrazos y apapachos- se burlo Albert, mientras salía para encontrar a su prima recargada en el auto con los ojos cerrados y desilusionada.

Terry fulminaba con la mirada a su mejor amigo tratando de asesinarlo con ella, entonces comprende las palabras dichas por el rubio acababa de decirle que llevaría a su casa a su...- ¿prima?- murmuro alto

-¿Que?- pregunto Archie

-Albert dijo que iría a dejar a su prima?- Archie retrocedió palabras hasta recordar las del rubio. _"Llevare a mi prima a su casa, no creo que quiera interrumpir su cesión de abrazos y apapachos" _

-Uh-oh, parece que alguien conoce a la hermosa chica.- Archie nunca dejada de molestar a Terry

-Escucha Elegante, deja de pensar en ella y cierra la boca- Archie bufo ante el sobrenombre que le puso el castaño, no tenía la culpa de que le gustara vestir casual y muy bien.

Albert manejo hasta la casa de su prima, ella iba callada algo inusual ya que le encantaba hablar cuando iba con él. Su mirada estaba perdida en la ventana, no observaba nada solamente imitaba ver. Suspiro triste, nunca hubiera imaginado aquella escena.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Albert

-Estoy desilusionada- contesto

Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro- Por sus tendencias sexuales

-Creo que interrumpimos un beso entre ellos dos- dijo

-Cierto- más hizo una mueca de solo imaginárselos- ni modo Candy, te salió Gay

-Es una lastima que un hombre tan hermosos y sexy- saco aire suave- fuera gay. Que desperdicio de hombre- con esas ultimas palabras se bajo del auto y se adentro a su casa.

Albert solo sonreía, había logrado ponerle el camino difícil a Terry, si quería a su prima pues debía superar esa gran prueba que sólito él se puso.

_Dos días después... _

Podría decir que a su edad, ya había dejado de creer que los hombres guapos y sexys eran para las mujeres, con sus 21 años ya había salido con 3 hombres que resultaron ser homosexuales. Y el cuarto con quien nunca salió y que de verdad le gustaba lo encontró en el suelo con su novio a punto de besarse, que desilusiones había recibido, tal parecía ser que era un magneto de chicos gays.

Terry llego al supermercado, le había tocado hacer las compras. En uno de los pasillo la vio, observando los estantes decidiéndose en cual de todos los Shampoo elegía... dudo en acercase pero lo hizo.

-Hola- saludo, se sorprendió que alguien la saludara.

-Ah... Hola- más respondió al reconocer a la persona.

Estuvieron en silencio, pensando en que decir.

-Lamento lo de la otra noche.- hablo Terry- por no salir.

Candy lo observaba, en verdad que era una belleza de hombre era un lastima que fuera gay-No te preocupes- le brindo una sonrisa- yo lamento haber interrumpido su noche, el beso entre tu y tu novio.

¿su novio? Ella en verdad creía que el era gay. Y todo era por culpa de Archie.-Te equivocas- respondió rápido- entre Archie y yo, no hay nada.

-Ah- parecía confusa- están juntos, son pareja, pero eres heterosexual. Aunque haya química entre los dos y se estuvieran besando.

-Claro que no- alzo la voz Terry

-A mi me parece que aún no te sientes bien para salir y admitir tu sexualidad

¿Porque esa bella joven, creía que era gay? Lo peor de todo era que él si quería salir con ella en aquella cita. -No soy gay- lo decía tan convincentemente, que quizás era cierto.

Pero su propio primo había dicho que si lo era, ¿quien decía la verdad?

Abrió la boca para explicarle lo que le habían dicho mas sus dudas fueron aclaradas con la llegada de un joven de cabellera negra.

-Te amo Terry- se escucho decir, mientras corría al castaño y lo abrazaba por detrás.

Todas sus palabras negando lo que no eran, se habían ido por el caño. Cerro la boca, no tenía caso preguntarle si era o no verdad. El chico moreno ya lo había dicho todo.

-Suéltame Stear- estaba más que molesto- ahora.

-No seas niña- le dio un golpe juguetón en el hombro- pero Te amo, Terry, Te amo-

Juraba que todo el centro comercial lo había escuchado.  
>Algunas personas se les quedaron viendo y reprobando sus acciones. Por último venía Archie, quien al igual que Stear no habían visto a la rubia.<p>

-Stear, Terry es mío- dijo entre risas- los fines de semana, entre semana es tuyo. Es sábado suéltalo.

Terry vio la sonrisa tierna que les daba a los tres, de seguro era por verlos pelearse por él. No dudaba que el castaño fuera guapo, pero que dos hombres se pelearan por él, nunca lo vio venir.

-Solo es por un ratito- se quejo Stear- además me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Candy, ya escogiste el que quieres...- una tercera persona los hizo caer en la realidad- ¿Que pasa?- pregunto al ver al moreno abrazando a Terry y a Archie tirando de él para que se alejara.

-Creo que...- Candy dudaba si había entendido bien- comparten el mismo novio.

Los ojos de Albert se agrandaron, ¿que había dicho su prima? Stear soltó rápido a Terry al igual que su hermano lo soltó, el solamente estaba feliz, ya que gracias a la ayuda de su amigo había terminado un plano para un edificio. Esa era su felicidad, lo que no esperaba era que una joven los llamara gay... o más bien que compartían novio. Archie, se escondió detrás de su hermano. Había reconocido a la joven, estaba seguro de nuevo había dejado en mal a Terry. Pero era una coincidencia que la rubia apareciera cuando ellos estaban en ese plan de juego. Además Terry no era de su gusto.

-¿Que?- Albert estaba confundido

-No.. no... no.. no- apenas le salió la voz a Terry- no somos novios ni nada por el estilo-

-Vamos, Albert o llegaremos tarde a la cena- miro a los tres quienes tenían una expresión rara- fue un gusto verlos de nuevo, suerte con el trío. Adiós.- se alejo con su carrito.

-Consiganse una habitación- les dijo Albert ocultando una sonrisa e iendose.

.

No había sabido de su amigo, el rubio, por un mes. Hasta esa noche que los invito a la fiesta de su compromiso. Terry iba alejado de los que se proclamaban ser sus mejores amigos. Había ordenado una distancia prudente, no quería que otras mujeres malinterpretaran su rara y humorística amistad. Ya no quería que nadie le dijera que eran Gays.

Tocaron a la puerta en donde sería la fiesta. Esperaron por unos minutos y nadie abría. Archie desesperado volvió a tocar con fuerza, por si no los habían escuchado.

No había nadie quien recibiera a los invitados de su primo, así que la tuvieron que mandar a ella, ¿acaso tenía cara de sirvienta? Su primo se las pagaría. Iba a paso lento hacía la puerta, la persona que tocaba estaba desesperada, porque todos los invitados escucharon sus golpes brutos y bruscos.

Stear se recargo en la puerta, quizás se habían confundido de casa, ya que la mayoría se parecían. Cuando abrieron fue el primero en pasar... al suelo. Un pequeño grito les dio la bienvenida

-¿Estas bien?- se arrodillo para verlo.

-Si.. si- hablo mientras se acomodaba los anteojos.

Terry se quedo anonado al verla, su cabello rubio caía en cascada sobre su espalda y el vestido blanco sin tirantes que llevaba, la hacía parecer mas hermosa de lo que recordaba. Sin embargo podría asegurar de que ella aún lo consideraba un hombre Gay.

Candy al verlo, con esos pantalones de vestir negros, con una camisa blanca con los primeros dos botones desabrochados, tenía que admitir se veía guapísimo _"Es Gay Candy, es Gay"_ suspiro con tristeza, le hubiera gustado por lo menos llegarlo a besar, imaginaba que lo hacía bien. -Entren- los invito a pasar- en el jardín están todos. Igual que mi primo y su prometida-

-Gracias, señorita- Archie mostró su caballerosidad dándole un beso en su mano. Casi se le sale un sollozo, ¿porque unos hombres tan guapos como ellos, eran Gay? Le dio media sonrisa, pasaron a la par. Cerro la puerta, ya no queriendo ir a la fiesta aún, se quedo pensativa en una silla.

Vislumbro a su amiga, sentada en una silla a la par de la puerta, nunca la había tan cabizbaja como ahora. ¿que tenía?

-Candy ¿que pasa?- la rubia medio sonrío

-Todos los chicos que he conocido y con los cuales salí en cita, eran gays- se quejo

No pudo evitar sonreír, conocía el historial reciente de su amiga- Mala suerte al escoger Candy- dijo

-Pues que mala suerte me cargo, Patty- suspiro con desgano.

Terry veía como Archie coqueteaba con una joven de cabello negro un poco largo, la joven se veía tan tímida y delicada, como le gustaban a su amigo. Ya había felicitado a Albert por su recién compromiso y aunque quisiera divertirse no podía, no sin ver a la rubia pecosa, solo hasta ahora de cerca pudo notar sus pecas, que la hacían más hermosa. Ahora que recordaba, no la vio seguirlos, ¿aun seguiría adentro? No perdía nada con averiguarlo.

-Disculpa pero no puedo evitar reírme...- Patty se reía de lo que le contaba su amiga- de verdad eso sucedió-

-Si Patty, además él parecía no importarle que todos escucharan su afecto de amor a su novio-

Patty lanzo varias carcajadas al aire, de verdad que su amiga no tenía suerte. Terry llego hasta la entrada, escucho risas y se encontró a la que buscaba acompañada de una castaña con anteojos _"No es la misma, que trae loco a Stear?" _se dijo mentalmente. Patty dejo a su amiga ahí mientras iba a disfrutar de la fiesta. Se acerco a ella despacio pasando desapercibido por la castaña quien acababa de salir.

-Hola- su voz la hizo saltar de susto, no esperaba verlo ahí con ella.

-Hola- contesto algo aturdida por su belleza

-¿que tal estas?- se atrevió a preguntar, sentándose en la silla junto a ella.

-Bien...- se dio cuenta de que era reacia al hablar con él.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto

-Si- contesto rápido

-Segura?- no estaba muy convencido

No pudo detenerse al hablar- Aun no puedo creer que seas Gay-

_"Sigue con eso" _no lo era pero parecía que ella no quería entender

-No lo soy- dijo apretando los dientes- solo con verme en malas posiciones, no me hace gay. No debes suponerlo.

-No lo supongo- contesto- me lo confirmaron

La mandíbula de Terry cayó, literalmente, le habían dicho que él era Gay, ¿quien se había atrevido a decirle tal desfachatez.? La miro a los ojos, esperando que estuviera bromeando, pero solo vio sinceridad pura sinceridad.-¿Confirmaron?

-Si- volvió a decir- lo que no entiendo es porque lo niega- Albert entro a buscar a su prima, Patty le había dicho donde estaba

-No soy Gay- casi lo grito- y quien demonios te lo confirmo. Lo voy a matar

-Candy ¿porque no estas afuera?- pregunto Albert, deteniéndose al ver a Terry con esa mirada de enojo. Solo esperaba que no se hubiera enterado de lo que le dijo a su prima.

-Albert, lo confirmo, al ser tu amigo te conoce bien- Candy no sabía que con esas palabras, sentenciaba a su primo.

-¿Albert?- el nombrado medio sonrío- Dame una razón por la cual no te mate a golpes- se levanto de su asiento.

Candy se interpuso en su camino, no quería un primo muerto, además no entendía- ¿porque lo quieres golpear?

-Porque tu primito dijo una vil mentira- Candy no comprendía- ¿Porque lo hiciste?

Albert trago un nudo, mejor se hubiera quedado en la fiesta con su prometida y no ir a buscar a suprima quien, lo hecho de cabeza. -Es mi prima...- empezó a hablar-... hablabas de alguien que te gustaba, y cuando supe que era ella. Los celos de primo salieron y llegue a la conclusión de que si querías salir con ella, que te costara.

-Espera ¿que?- la rubia miro a su primo- Lo que me dijiste era mentira?- no podía creerlo, su primo si era un estropeador de citas.

-No es gay, Candy- dijo al fin Albert- pero solo tome la oportunidad que me dio el cabeza dura- le grito

-¿Cabeza dura? Espero que la tuya lo sea, porque te la destripare- fue detenido por una mano en su pecho, Candy lo detuvo.

-Creo que alguien más, se encarara de hacerlo sufrir-

Albert sonrío, su prima no era mala, tal vez le haría lago pequeño pero no brutal como lo haría Terry- Claro que si Candy- dijo una voz detrás del rubio- Albert comprenderá que no debe decir mentiras- lo tomaron de la oreja jalándolo- vamos querido

-Duele mi amor. Candy ¿por favor?

-Has escuchado algo Terry, porque yo no-hizo como si no vio nada

-No, no escuche nada- Terry reía maliciosamente, la prometida de su amigo si lo haría sufrir.

-Disculpa por el malentendido, por decir que eras Gay-

Solo la miraba, desde la primera vez que la vio, quiso salir con ella, conocerla, besarla, tocarla. Que fuera de él. Y ahora que todo se había aclarado, pues lo podía hacer. No recibió la respuesta normal. La tomo por la cintura acercándola a él, hasta apoderarse de sus labios, esos benditos labios que creía perdidos, eran tan suaves, deliciosos y únicos. Se sorprendió por sus acciones, pero no podía retirarse, desde que la invito a salir quiso besarlo pero con todo la confusión, no pudo.

Ahora disfrutaba y disfrutaría, porque no quería se alejara de ella. Pidió acceso a su boca y se lo concedió gustosa. Ahora conocía el paraíso, ya no necesitaba que los ángeles se lo enseñaran, rodeo su cuello con sus brazos acercándose más y disfrutando...

-Estas perdonada- le murmuro contra sus labios, volviendo a apoderarse de ellos...

_3 días después..._

Gemidos salían de sus labios, estaba apunto de alcanzar el clímax y él también, las embestidas empezaron a acelerarse, cada movimiento era sellado con besos, sintió como llegaba al orgasmo que la sucumbiría. Al mismo tiempo que él llegaba al suyo.

Jadeando por el acto y el placer quedaron tendidos, él sobre ella hasta rodar sobre sus cuerpos e invertir las posiciones. Su cabello se pegaba a su rostro. Salió de ella suave, no podía pedir nada mejor de lo que tenía. Era un hombre feliz... Alzo la cabeza para verlo a los ojos dándole un casto beso para después acurrucarse en su pecho, eran las cuatro de la mañana, habían iniciado a las 10 de la noche y no habían parado hasta ahora, que se mostraban algo cansados...

-Ahora ya me crees que no soy gay?- murmuro

-Más o menos- dijo divertida

-Así que quieres que te lo vuelva a demostrar, ¿no te bastaron las últimas 3 veces?

-No, no me bastaron- acariciaba su pecho- pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para que me lo demuestres- soltó una risita

-A pesar de tus dudas, te amo- puede que fuera demasiado rápido para decirlo, pero los dos se había dado cuenta de que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro

-Yo también te amo, novio-no-gay-

Ella ya lo había dicho tenían mucho tiempo de sobra para demostrarle muchas cosas, ahora debían descansar de una larga sesión de sexo


	5. Kiss Me

__**TITULO: KISS ME  
>GENERO:ROMANCE<br>PAREJA: TERRY/CANDY  
>SUMMARY: -Besame- pidió Candy. Terry solamente sonrío observando el lechoso crepúsculo... Candy bailaba alrededor de varias luciérnagas -¿Que haces?- pidió saber... Sonriendole e incitándolo contesto- El baile de las luciérnagas - Besame- -Como pida sra Grandchester<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Kiss me out of the berded barley<em>  
><em>Nightly, beside the green, green grass<em>

Descalzos sentían el suave roce en sus pies, el mojado césped verde, la tomo de la mano acercándola más a él y con un movimiento suave le dio un beso exquisito.

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_  
><em>You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress<em>

Los dos abrazados, girando, girando y girando riendo. El usaba sus zapatos especiales como los llamo ella, ella usaba su hermoso vestido azul, que combinaban con los ojos de su amado.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

-Besame- pidió Candy

Terry solo pudo sonreír, siguiendo observando el lechoso crepúsculo  
>-Besame- volvió a pedirle, estando frente a él y rodeandole el cuello<p>

-Como usted desee y pida señora Grandchester- rodeo su cintura atrayendola más a él y juntar sus labios, esos labios carnosos que tanto le encantaban.

_Lead me_

-Quiero ir de nuevo a afuera- alzo la voz a su marido, los dos se encontraban acostados, desnudos bajo las mantas- por favor.

-Estoy como aquí- le murmuro mientras se recostaba en sus pechos y aparentaba dormir. Puso su mano sobre su espalda y empezó a trasar círculos y caricias, tentándolo-Candy- sabía sus propósitos- es media noche duerme.

_out on the moonlit floor_

Lo empujo y arrebato la sabana con la cual se cubrió su cuerpo desnudo, dejándolo sin nada con que cubrirse, le lanzo un beso y salio corriendo hacía afuera.

-Candy- le llamo, se puso sus pantalones dejando al descubierto su pecho y salio tras ella a buscarla- Candy es media noche-

_Lift your open hand_  
><em>Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance<em>

Candy levanto la mano abriéndola y dejando que las luciérnagas se posaran en ella. Terry, solo la observaba, era divertido verla como envuelta en una sabana se comportaba como una chiquilla... así era su Candy de la cual se enamoro... Bailo alrededor de varias luciérnagas las cuales iluminaban su rostro

-¿Que haces?- dijo abrazándola por atras

Sonriendo e incitándolo a hacer lo mismo contesto:- El baile de las luciérnagas- risas escaparon de sus labios.

_Silver moon's sparkling_  
><em>So kiss me<em>

La luna plateada brillaba a todo su esplender, alumbrando a la pareja que daban vueltas junto a las luciérnagas. Terry paro de dar vueltas y fijo su mirada en su esposa... los rayos de la luz de la luna besaban sus hombros desnudos y su cuerpo cubierto. Era tan hermosa y la luna plateada ayudaba más a su hermosura. Paro de dar vueltas cuando sintió mareos, Terry la tomo para que no cayera, no fue buena idea dar vueltas muchas. Le sonrío a su esposo agradeciéndole, le acaricio su rostro y dio un beso un beso de amor y pasión. Porque verlo, sentir su pecho desnudo la excito.

_Kiss me down by the broken house_  
><em>Swing me upon it's hanging tire<em>

La hermosa mañana ilumino a la pareja de esposos, que volvían a salir al jardín de nuevo. Candy no se cansaba de su jardín de atrás de su nueva casa... era perfecta quizás la que una vez soñó... se acerco al árbol que parecía quebrado y el cual tenía un columpio, corrió a él... Terry se sorprendió por la nueva actitud infantil de Candy, llego a ella meciéndola, escuchando su pequeña risa

-Besame- pidió mientras la mecían

-Pides mucho, últimamente -dijo burlón Terry

-Mmmmm- paro de columpiarse y mostrandole un puchero pequeño-besame- nunca podría negarle nada y beso, sintiendo su sonrisa en sus labios

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat_  
><em>We'll take the trail marked on your father's map<em>

Candy corrio hacía el interior de su casa, a traer una cámara y su sombrero de flores, Terry la esperaba sentado bajo el árbol para tomarse fotos y empezar a tener recuerdos...

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight Lead me out on the moonlit floor_  
><em>Lift your open hand<em>

Terry estaba muy curiosos por la actitud de su pecas... tal vez tenían 5 meses de haberse casado, pero la conocía bien y algo le pasaba, no sabiendo si era bueno o malo.

Cuando Candy regreso, se dejo caer en su regazo acomodándose su sombrero y tomando la foto

-¿Has comido muchos dulces=- pregunto depositando un beso en su cuello estremeciéndola

-Nop- contesto

-Entonces porque la actitud infantil- mordisqueo su oído

-Terry- dijo removiéndose en su lugar, empezandolo a tensar- simplemente estoy feliz... ¿tu no lo estas?

-Claro que si-volvió a besarle el cuello, Candy volvió a moverse en su regazo- pero tu actitud es extraña, por ejemplo; tener ganas de hacer el amor a las 4 de la mañana en el jardín- Candy se ruborizo, volviéndose a mover

_trike up the band and make the fireflies dance_  
><em>Silver moon's sparkling<em>  
><em>So kiss me<em>

-Era un antojo-

-Así que estas de an...tojo- paro de besarla, para verla a los ojos- ¿que significa?

-Eres despistado mi rebelde- dijo besandole la mejilla- significa que estoy embarazada, me entere ayer- el rostro de Terry se ilumino de alegría.

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo- le dio un casto beso. Candy se acerco más a él sentada en su regazo.

-Te amo- susurraron ambos.

_So kiss me_

-Candy- murmuro entre besos

-Hmmm- puso distancia entre los dos

-Deja de moverte así- Candy no entendió- tus movimientos me están- jadeo cuando ella se movió- excitando

-Pues no solo usted esposo mío- se sentó a horcajadas- vamos a la cama...- le sonrío

-Claro, señora Grandchester- sin esfuerzo se levanto y a ella con él, abrazándolo con sus piernas- creo que ahora soy yo el del antojo...-

_So kiss me_

_S_e besaron como nunca lo habían hecho, con demasiada lujuria.

* * *

><p>Este songfic le pertenece a Islea, yo solamente lo subí para agregarlo al conjunto de oneshot, con el permiso de Islea claro.<p>

La canción se llama "Kiss me" de de Sixpence Non The Richer... me gusta la canción y espero que la historia sea de su agrado...


	6. Princesa

**TITULO: PRINCESA  
><strong>**GENERO: Humor/Family  
>CHARACTER: Terry<br>SUMMARY: Continuación de "Kiss me", porque lo mejor que le puede pasar a Terry es tener una hija, a la cual llamar princesa. **

* * *

><p>Con los años obtenido había aprendido algo, siempre tendría a esas dos personas que siempre estarían con él. Su amada esposa, la cual siempre estuvo a su lado. La amaría, toda la eternidad, nunca dejaría de hacerlo.<p>

Ella le había enseñado los buenos momentos de la vida, ella era especial y lo supo desde el primer día que la conoció. Y cuando se casaron sabía empezaba la mejor parte de su vida, compartirían el lecho de amor, tendrían una casa, una igual a la que ella soñó, y así era.

Y después vino el momento más maravilloso de todos, le informaba que serían padres, tendrían un hijo de los dos, cuando se entero fue de una forma rara para él, pues ella se comportaba como toda una chiquilla y no entendía porque. Mas cuando le explico, no pudo estar más que feliz, alegre. Habían hecho el amor en ese momento en el patio, y no les importo que fuera aun temprano.

En ese momento supo que sería el hombre más feliz del mundo. Tan feliz, que tuvo que soportar los cambios de humor de su esposa, sus alocadas hormonas y sus extraños antojos. Muchas veces se quedo a dormir en la casa de Archie, pues su amada pecosa lo sacaba a patadas cuando no le llevaba lo que le pidió. Archie a veces se burlaba de él y su situación, entonces Terry siempre le decía:

-Ya quiero ver cuando Annie quede embarazada, te levantaran en la madrugada por sus extraños antojos y cuando no los encuentres, estarás tocando la puerta de mi casa, pidiendo posada.

Esas palabras ponían en que pensar a Archie, si su amigo el rebelde sufría y el lo estaba viendo. Ya se imaginaba lo que sería sufrirlo en carne propia.

Más supo que todo valió la pena, aguantar a su esposa embarazada, lo sabía cuando le anunciaban que su hija había nacido. Su hija, estaba tan eufórico por la noticia que grito en pleno hospital, para mandarlo a callar. Entro a ver a su esposa, ella le sonreía mientras en sus brazos tenía a su hija envuelta en una mantita rosada. Llego a ellas y cuando la vio, era tan pequeñita, tan hermosa y tan frágil que le daba miedo cargarla. ¿Y si la rompía? ¿y si la dejaba caer? Candy se rió de él por sus tontos pensamientos.

Cuando la tuvo en sus brazos, se sintió tan bien e incluso su pequeña lo supo, abrió sus ojitos observando a su papá, y lo que hizo ella le causo un aceleramiento en su corazón, le sonreía, era un sonrisa hermosa, al sonreír se le formaban dos hoyuelos. No podía describir como se sentía. Sus ojos eran un azul verdoso, no tenía pecas y su cabello, era la combinación del castaño y rubio, un rubio cenizo.

-Hola, princesa- si, esas fueron sus primeras palabras para su hija.

Porque ella era su princesa, su vida, su ilusión.

Podía decirse que desde el nacimiento de su hija, había cambiado, pero a algo bueno, le decía su esposa, sonreía todos los días, acunaba a su bebe cuando lloraba, le agradaba verla dormir en sus brazos. También le dijeron que era muy consentidor y celoso, pero quien no lo era con sus hijos.

Pero el lo era más, sabía que su hija ea hermosa y tan dulce. Y lo comprobó cuando su hija cumplió los 5 años. Con su vestidito rosa y sus rizos cayendo perfectamente, era linda y llamaba la atención de varios niños de quizá años mayores que ella. No disfruto la fiesta con ella, la cuido a ella, no dejaba que nadie se le acercara. Candy desde entonces supo que su esposo era un padre posesivo y celoso. Pero tenía la esperanza de que cambiara.

Mas para Terry nunca dejaría de ser sobre protector con su princesa. No cuando a los 13 años, con sus propios ojos vio como ella le daba un beso, su primer beso, en los labios a un niño, no cualquier niño. Era el hijo de Tom y Molly, un niño de cabello castaño y ojos avellanados, Joe. Supo entonces que debía proteger mucho más a su hija, no quería que su princesa fuera pervertida por ese niño.

Candy solo supo reírse de su esposo, ella ya sabía que a su hija le gustaba Joe, pero decírselo a un padre que es tan celoso era difícil.

Eran tan difícil cuidar de una hija, más cuando tenía cosas de mujeres, el no podía ayudar, una vez lo intento y lo único que obtuvo fue un trauma leve. Su princesa, como aun le llamaba, se empezaba a hacer mujer cuando su primera menstruación llego. Fue el primero en llegar ese día a su casa, al entrar escucho como su princesa gritaba de susto. Corrió hacía el baño... tocando y exigiendo que le abriera, para poder ayudarla. Ella indecisa, lo hizo. Candy la había escuchado cuando apenas estaba frente a su casa.

Cuando su princesa le abrió, pregunto ¿que pasaba? algo indecisa le dijo:

-Me salió sangre- mostró su mano y apuntando abajo.

Los colores le subieron al rostro, haciéndolo quedar mudo. ¿Que podía decirle? Era la madre quien debía de explicarle no él, se arrepentía de haberle dicho que abriera la puerta. Cuando vio a su esposa, las dejo a las dos, mientras el se iba a su habitación y tratar de quitarse esa imagen, no era grato tenerlo en su mente. Sin embargo sonrió, al saber que su hijita estaba creciendo. Acostado como estaba, viendo el techo. Se sentó abruptamente, su hija se estaba convirtiendo en una mujer, eso significaba que estaba creciendo y eso significaba que pronto sus hormonas se alborotarían y eso traería lo que tanto intentaba no pensar: novio.

Y sus más grandes pesadillas se volvieron realidad, a la edad de 18 años, su princesa le había llamado diciéndole que tenía una noticia que darles, Terry y Candy, sentados en el sofá esperaban su llegada, cuando sucedió. Terry no supo que pensar, su hija iba de la mano de Joe, aquel niño que no le simpatizo por haberle robado el primer beso a su hija. Se cubrió el rostro sabiendo las noticias

-Joe es mi novio-

Cuantas veces impidió que Joe se acercara a su princesa, y todo se había ido por el caño. Ellos eran novios y no podía hacer nada. Claro que hubiera golpeado a ese joven, pero su esposa se lo impidió. Diciéndole que ya estaba crecidita, además de que ellos dos empezaron a salir a los 16 años, eso le dio un poco de ánimos pero al mismo tiempo se fueron al recordar que ellos tuvieron sus primeras relaciones a los 6 meses de ser novios. Palideció, su hija quizás ya no era una señorita, ya no era virgen. Candy noto como su esposo se volvía blanco y supo lo que pensaba, lo bueno era que ella tenía una buena comunicación con su hija y sabía que, nada de nada, ha pasado entre ellos. Terry se alivió recuperando un poco de color. Al menos su princesa le había dicho a su madre que el día que perdiera la virginidad sería la noche de su luna de miel. Había sido bien educada.

Sintió tristeza saber que algún día su princesa, sería una mujer y tendría un esposo. Cuan rápido creían. La pecosa, tenía una noticia para su esposo, eso lo alegraría. Lo sabía.

-Terry, estoy embarazada- la noticia fue maravillosa de nuevo- tengo cuatro meses y es una niña. Tu princesa- pues sabía así le llamaba a su hija.

Todo fue de color de rosa, de nuevo por unos segundos, tendría otra hija, otra princesa, a quien volvería a mimar, pero... de nuevo pasaría por todo, y solo recordar como fue la educación con su hija, su primera menstruación, su primer beso, su primer novio. Volver a repetirlo todo de nuevo. Era malo para él, muy malo.

Medió sonrió a su esposa, para caer desmayado.

Tener princesas era una difícil situación, si te llamas Terry Grandchester


	7. ¿de que me sirve la vida?

**TITULO: ¿DE QUE ME SIRVE LA VIDA?  
><strong>**GENERO: ****ANGST****/ TRAGEDY  
><strong>**PAREJA: CANDY/TERRY  
><strong>**SUMMARY: No era fácil aceptar haber perdido, no volverían a estar juntos y cuanto dolía saber lo que el destino les tenía en su futuro.**

**Este capitulo, esta basado en el anime la parte en la cual Candy y Terry se separan, por culpa de Susana (gusana jijiji)**

* * *

><p><em><em>Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje<br>____con rumbo hacia lo desconocido  
>no se si algún día vuelva a verte<br>no es fácil aceptar haber perdido.__

Cada uno tenía un camino, tomarían viajes diferentes les gustaba pensar que sería un rumbo desconocido. No creían que se volverían a ver, tan difícil era aceptar que habían perdido. No volteaban hacía atrás, si lo hacían no se atreverían a cumplir la promesa que hicieron.

Ser felices.

_Por mas que suplique no me abandones_  
><em>dijiste no soy yo es el destino<em>  
><em>y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba<em>  
><em>tenia que elegir otro camino.<em>

Suplico que no lo abandonara, no podía estar sin ella, se habían vuelto a ver después de tanto tiempo separados y sus trabajos eran en distintas partes. Pero ahora ella se iba y el no quería, le dijo que no podía romper su promesa a "ella". Lo necesitaba, sin embargo el no la quería, no quería a esa niña rubia caprichosa que al no tener lo que quería, hacía chantaje para obtenerlo. Podría deberle la vida más eso no significaba que debía quedarse con ella para siempre.

Él amaba a la rubia que abrazaba, a la que tenía en sus brazos de espalda, impidiéndole que dejara de correr y no lo abandonara. Amaba con todas sus fuerzas a Candy White, pero esta era tan buena que prefería sufrir y hacer feliz a otra persona.

Y entonces entendió que aunque la amara debían tomar otros caminos.

_De que me sirve la vida_  
><em>si no la vivo contigo<em>  
><em>de que me sirve la esperanza<em>  
><em>si es lo ultimo que muere<em>  
><em>y sin ti ya la he perdido<em>

De que le servía vivir, si en su vida no estaba ella y no la podían vivir juntos. Ya no tenía esperanzas, si quien se las daba era ella. No tenía su complemento, era nada ahora. Una persona vacía y que mentía ante todos estando bien. Había muerto por dentro cuando la perdió, estaba sin ella.

_De que me sirve la vida _  
><em>si eres lo que yo pido,<em>  
><em> voy detrás de tu ternura <em>  
><em>pero no me queda duda<em>  
><em> que me dejas sin tus besos.<em>

Ya no quería vivir, si lo que pedía a gritos era estar con él. Sentir su ternura, su cariño, su voz. Ya no lo tenía estaba sola sin el amor de su vida. Por las noches lloraba, por el día sonreía disimulando estar bien, mas no lo estaba. Devastada con el corazón roto, mientras trataba de asimilar los dos dolores de su vida, la perdida de su gran amigo Stear y no volver a ver a su amor, Terry Grandchester.

No había duda que la dejo sin sus besos. Sin él.

_Escucha bien amor lo que te digo  
>pues creo no habrá otra ocasión<br>para decirte que no me arrepiento  
>de haberte entregado el corazon.<em>

No se arrepentían de haberse conocido, porque si no lo hubieran hecho no habrían disfrutado de sus travesuras y su cariño. Si nunca se hubieran topado en aquel barco rumbo a américa, sus vidas serían diferentes sin el dolor, sin la alegría, sin nada.

No se arrepentían de haberse conocido, pues con dolor, con alegría y muchas cosas más. Eran felices, y nunca lo cambiarían por nada del mundo.

No importaba si estaban separados, cumplirían su promesa ser felices. Sus lagrimas eran las respuestas a sus preguntas, esas lagrimas eran por su amor y separados o no, se amarían en silencio hasta toda la eternidad.

_Por mas que suplique no me abandones  
>dijiste no soy yo es el destino<br>y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba  
>tenia que elegir otro camino. <em>

Las palabras de él, aun rondaban por su cabeza, nunca creyó que lo abandonaría. Lo escucho llorar, algo que Terry nunca hizo frente a ella, no podía soportar hacerlo sufrir, y si lo hizo fue porque esa chica Susana se iba a matar solamente por no tenerlo. El destino les hizo una mala jugada, era culpa de él no de ellos.

Y aunque lo amara, había elegido otro camino. Estar sin él.

_De que me sirve la vida  
>si no la vivo contigo<br>de que me sirve la esperanza  
>si es lo ultimo que muere<br>y sin ti ya la he perdido._

En partes distintas, lugares diferentes, Candy y Terry, observan las estrellas, deseando que algún día vuelvan a estar juntos.

¿De que le servía la vida, si no tenía a quien amaba?  
>¿Porque vivir, si por dentro estaba muerto?<br>¿Donde estaba la felicidad, cuando mas la necesita?  
>¿Porque estaban solos?<p>

_ De que me sirve la vida  
><em>_si eres lo que yo pido,  
><em>_voy detrás de tu ternura  
><em>_pero no me queda duda  
><em>_que me dejas sin tus besos. _

Lo perdieron todo, pero seguían adelante. Y todo debía a la promesa que se hicieron.

...Ser Felices...

_Y sin ti ya la he perdido..._

* * *

><p><strong>CANCIÓN: DE QUE ME SIRVE LA VIDA DE CAMILA<strong>

**He vuelto de nuevo. La verdad no me gusta enfermarme y no me gustan los hospitales, lo peor es quizás que no me dejaron usar mi laptop en el hospital.**

**Y mi madre es algo rara a veces y ahora que ya me han dado de alta no me deja usar por mucho tiempo la laptop. **

**Pero muchas gracias por sus reviews, gracias a Dios ya estoy un poco mejor y espero no volver a decaer.**

**Gracias a:  
>annie de madero<br>Azux  
>Lily Grand<br>Kjmima...  
>gracias por sus buenos deseos, este capitulo es dedicado a ustedes gracias...<strong>


	8. Botín pirata

**TITULO: BOTÍN PIRATA  
>GENERO: MISTERIOAMISTAD  
>PAREJA: TERRYCANDY  
>SUMMARY: El rey del mar y una nueva tripulante. (feo summary, quizás)<strong>

* * *

><p>Un barco se acercaba al de ellos, la bandera indicaban lo que eran. Piratas. La alarma, miedo y ordenes no se hicieron esperar, pronto cada ser de ese barco comerciante, estaba hiendo de un lado a otro. Era seguro que esos piratas atacarían el barco y robarles lo que tenían.<p>

El capitán del barco daba ordenes, tratando de desviar la ruta, no importaba si eran dos o tres días de viaje mas, pero debía salvar a su tripulación, su producto.

Los piratas estaban listos para abordar el otro barco. Su capitán, un hombre de 25 años de edad, cabello castaño y ojos azules, sonreía al saber su próximo ataque, su tripulación saquearía todo el producto, comida, ropa, incluso armas. Ellos también necesitaban eso y de paso esperaba encontra algo de oro.

Su comandante y amigo, un hombre de cabellera negra y anteojos, estaba listo para atacar.

-Stear, es hora de decirles HOLA a ese barco-

-Claro capitán- ataco las ordenes riendo- muchachos ya lo escucharon. ATAQUEN

Los tripulantes del otro barco, alistaron sus armas al verlos llegar y atacar. Debían defender sus vidas, además de ser una orden del capitán. Espadas chocando, gritos de victoria y otros de dolor, cuerpo caídos sin vida. El barco se mesia al ritmo de las olas del mar.

Ambos barco estaba pegados, los piratas lo tenían atrapado, no podían huir aunque quisieran.

-Y ¿entraras a la batalla, capitán?- pregunto el segundos al mando, cabello avellanado.

-No me perdería nada Archie. Además tengo una cuenta pendiente con el capitán de ese barco.

-Sabía que no era una decisión acabada de tomar. ¿Quien es?- pregunto Archie.

-Pelea y veras-

Se lanzo al barco, desenvainando su espada. Defendiéndose y atacando a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino, no teniendo misericordia de ellos, pues conocía a toda la tripulación y sabía que eran unos ladrones, aprovechadores. Pero cometieron el peor error, meterse con él.

Escondido detrás del mástil, el capitán del barco y la tripulación que perdía, un hombre de piel canela, cabello castaño y ojos café. No quería enfrentarse a esos piratas, por eso ordeno a sus hombres atacar, para poder el huir y no sufrir ningún rasguño. Sin embargo su suerte no estaba de su lado.

-Como todo cobarde, te escondes, Neal Leagan- se estremeció al escuchar esa voz, el conocía a esa persona y no podía creer que lo había encontrado.

-¡Grandchester!- incluso solo mencionarlo le causaba escalofrío. Miro a su alrededor, todos sus hombres habían caído ante los piratas.

-Jure encontrarte y hacerte pagar- apunto su espada a su cuello, sintiendo la fría espada- Nunca debiste robar al Rey de los mares. Ahora me cobrare.

-P-por favor... p-perdoname... nunca quise robarte... estos hombres me forzaron... lo juro- rogó por su vida.

-Informes Stear- pidió ignorando a Neal.

-Todos los hombres caídos, un sobreviviente y al traidor que tiene en su poder, capitán-

-¿Que vas a hacerle capitán?- pregunto uno de sus hombres.

-Lo que se merece-

-Tom... amarra de pies y manos, tápale la boca y quitale toda la ropa.

-Ah.. capitán... ¿toda la ropa?- Tom no quería ver a ese traidor desnudo, sería un trauma y Terry lo entendió.

-Tienes razón, sería repugnante verlo desnudo, déjale la ropa interior. Iré a buscarle algo especial abajo.

-Claro capitán.

-Los otros carguen con todo y subanlo al barco

-Claro capitán.

Terry junto a Archie y Stear, fueron a la bodega donde tenían todo el licor. Encendieron una vela para poder ver el lugar, habían 15 barriles de cerveza y tres de vino, el mejor.

-Vaya, si tienen lo mejor aquí- exclamo Archie.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- escucharon muy suave una voz preguntando- Por favor sáquenme de aquí.

-Vaya, Leagan, no cambia- hablo Stear.

Fueron hasta el fondo, donde encontraron una celda, dentro había una persona, específicamente una mujer de una cabellera rubia y unos ojos verdes sin brillo, estaba muy pálida y con los labios resecos, tenía bolsas debajo de sus ojos, resultado de no dormir, quizás también llevaba días sin comer...

-Sáquenme de aquí.. por favor- la escucharon decir para después verla desmayarse.

Los tres hombres, se miraron algo confusos. ¿Porque tenía Leagan a esa mujer encerrada?

-Oigan ¿no haremos nada?- pregunto Archie.

-Pues ayudarla y sacarla de ahí- confirmo Stear-

-Ok- dijeron los otros dos.

-¿Que esperamos?-Pregunto Archie.

-¿Las ordenes del capitán?- pregunto Stear.

-De acuerdo, Stear abre esas rejas, sacaremos a esa mujer de ahí.

-Claro.

Mientras el moreno lo hacía Terry pensó en algo bueno para Neal. -Archie, tu y Jonh suban un barril de vino.

-¿Para que?- pregunto este, mas el castaño no dijo nada- de acuerdo.

-Esta abierto-

Stear y Terry sacaron a la mujer de la celda. Llevándola a su barco, dejando a Stear a cargo a cuidado de ella.

En la cubierta del barco de Leagan. Terry y sus hombres disfrutarían lo que harían con él. El hombre gritaba por piedad pero al no entenderle, lo ignoraban.

...

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas descansado de lo normal. No había dormido así en días, o mas bien no había dormido desde que ese hombre Leagan la encerró en esa celda. Pero ahora se sentía cómoda, donde estaba ahora recostada era blando y caliente. Se sentó de golpe al imaginarse lo peor, Leagan podría haberle drogado y aprovechado de ella. El camarote era pequeño pero limpio y con un color de buen gusto. Ese no era el de Leagan ¿donde estaba?.

La puerta se abrió, tenía miedo de saber a quien ver. Desconfiaba de todos. El moreno entraba para saber como estaba la huésped de sus capitán, aunque el al igual que todos tenían curiosidad de saber que haría Terry.

-Ha despertado. Debo informar al capitán- confundida y temerosa, recordó que el barco donde la tenían encerrada estaba siendo atacado, momentos después ya no escucho ruidos hasta oír pasos donde ella estaba, pidiendo ayuda y después nada, no recordaba nada.

La puerta de nuevo fue abierta con el chirrido de esta anunciándole la llegada del dichoso capitán. Sorprendiéndose al instante de saber en que barco estaba. El capitán era nada mas que Terry el Rey del mar, el pirata mas buscado y condenado a muerte por el gobierno. Un hombre sanguinario y ladrón.

-Después de dos días ha despertado señorita- pero tampoco debía negar que no era nada feo, como lo imagino una vez.

-¿Que hago aquí?- pregunto con miedo

-Ah... pues esta aquí descansando y recuperándose, cuando la encontramos estaba muy mal.- contesto Archie.

-¿Que harán conmigo? ¿Me mataran?- los tres hombres, Archie, Stear y Terry rompieron en carcajadas. Podían ver que la muchacha había escuchado de ellos, pero era divertido lo que había dicho. -¿que les causa gracia? ¿Mi muerte?

-La muerte no nos causa gracia, como usted dice señorita, nos reímos de sus tontas preguntas. Porque si la quisiéramos matar, ya lo hubiéramos hecho, se lo aseguro.

-No puedo confiar en la palabra de un pirata-

-Pero si en Leagan-

-No fue así- los tres piratas esperaron una explicación- trabajaba de sirvienta en la casa Leagan, cuando Neal llego a su casa, estaba feliz y emocionado pues tenía una buena mercancía. Una semana después, cargo el barco en el cual llego y se llevo a tres de sus empleados, entre ellos yo.

-¿Que hizo con los otros?- pregunto Stear.

-Los vendió en un Isla- contesto- a mi también me iba a vender, pero antes quería pasar un buen rato conmigo.

-No lo hizo- fue una afirmación por el capitán

-No, no dormía y a penas comía, tenía miedo de que el se aprovechara cuando durmiera.-

-Muy lista- recalco Archie.-¿Cual es su nombre señorita?

-¿Para que? ¿que harán conmigo? ¿contesten?-

-Ya le hemos dicho que nada, señorita- le hablo Stear.

-Habla por ti hermanito, yo no puedo responder eso- haciendo que la muchacha llegara hasta la pared abrazándose.

- Archie- Terry siseo.

-Era una broma capitán, además mi Annie me espera.

Ella no podría creer que esos piratas desalmados estuvieran, ahí frente a ella, como si nada. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle. Además ella no confiaba en ellos, se decía mucho y todas eran malas, el Gobierno los buscaba y querían su cabeza.

-Entonces ¿cual es su nombre Señorita?- pregunto Terry.

-Candice White, pero me dicen Candy- contesto tratando de ser valiente.

-De acuerdo, señorita White, mi primer comandante le ha traído algo de comer. Y sobre su salud, no podemos hacer mucho, vera nuestro doctor, esta de viaje.

-¡Es Anthony! ¡Es Anthony!- los hombres gritaban en la cubierta.

-Que suerte tiene- los tres piratas salieron dejándola sola, para que se alimentara. Al verse sola se acerco a la bandeja de comida, se veía apetecible y por mucho que dudo en comer, pensando mal de ellos, tomo el pan y lo comió con mucha hambre. Días sin comer la tenían hambrienta y tenía muy buena porción de comida frente a ella, no podía desperdiciarla.

En la cubierta, el capitán y su primer y segundo comandante, veían el arribo del doctor de su barco, un pirata también, cabello rubio y ojos azules. Traía medicina consigo, y fue recibido muy bien entre sus compañeros, además de ser bombardeado de la historia y su ataque que dieron tres días atrás. Anthony no podía creer que Terry, su amigo y capitán, tuviera a una mujer ahí en su barco. La última vez que sucedió, una mujer rubia llamada Susana Marlow, a quien encontraron en el mar en una lancha, enferma se hospedo con ellos por dos semanas, en las cuales la rubia se enamoro o mas bien se obsesiono con el capitán no dejándolo a sol ni sombra, pidiéndole ser su esposa como recompensa a su salvación. Claro su capitán no quería eso, estaba bien solo además de que le parecía insoportable Susana, el problema fue cuando la dejaron en una isla y ella fue por los marines y dijo la posición de los piratas del Rey del Mar. Desde entonces prohibía tener mujeres ahí, y eso habían pasado 5 años.

.

Con un estetoscopio escuchaba sus pulmones, no estaba enferma, su corazón estaba muy sano. Lo único que tenía era un poco de desnutrición y algo de anemia, nada cual no pueda curar. Le parecía gracioso como Candy, mostraba valentía y desconfiaba de ellos. Pero por algo era doctor y también pirata, sabía como mentir y ganarse a la gente. Con una suave sonrisa y palabras dulces, se gano la confianza de Candy.

Candy preguntaba de todo sobre ellos, ¿Porque eran piratas? Si era cierto todo lo que el gobierno decía del pirata mas buscado, preguntas contestadas con la verdad. No eran sanguinarios, ni tampoco asesinos. Solo mataban a los que se lo merecían, a los inocentes nunca los tocarían, también ¿quien era el padre de Terry? porque nunca escucho de él.

-¿El Duque?- pregunto asombrada.

-Si, pequeña- contesto, pasada una semana y ella había mejorado en su color y sus signos vitales- Richard "El Duque" era el pirata mas conocido y odiado por todos y Terry siguió sus pasos pero por lado distinto y eso fue algo que al Duque le pareció lo mejor. Su hijo, no era de las personas que acataban ordenes, el hacía sus propias reglas y su ley. Con 17 año, el fue creando su propia tripulación, primero encontró a Stear y después a Archie, los hermanos Cornwell. Al año recluto a Tom, Jonh ya mi, el doctor del barco. Después vinieron los demás.

-¿Y todos tienen familia?-

-Claro que si- sonrió- yo tengo un hermano, se llama Albert Ardley-

-¿El Comandante Ardley es tu hermano?- eran opuesto uno ea pirata y el otro trabajaba para el gobierno.

-Si, después de la muerte de mi madre, cada uno hizo su camino, y cuando nos vimos después de años nos sorprendimos, Albert trabaja para la marina y nos quiere capturar y yo escapo de él.

-Vaya.

Los días siguieron pasando hasta sellar a otra semana. Dos semanas desde que había llegado al barco del Rey del Mar, como todo el mundo lo conocía. Al principió creía que toda la tripulación eran maleducados y asesinos, pero al pasar de los días se dio cuenta que no era así. Eran caballerosos de eso no había duda, divertidos y fiesteros. No saqueaban pueblos ni tampoco barcos, solamente a los ladrones que iban a vender mercancía robada. Terry el había dicho "Ladrón que roba a ladrón, tiene 100 años de perdón", ese era una de sus frases.

Además también se entero de la traición de Neal a ellos, le robo todo el oro y comida y huido como un cobarde. Pero había tenido su merecido, lo amarraron a un barril de vino muy fino y solamente en ropa interior lo dejaron en el mar, quien quiera que lo encontrara sabría que hacer con él, pues aparte de traidor era un ladrón que se aprovechaba de la gente, seguro la marina o específicamente el comandante Ardley estaría feliz de atraparlo.

.

Pronto estarían cerca de una ciudad, en dos días exactamente, y era hora de hacerle la pregunta a la joven rubia.

-Estamos cerca de llegar a la ciudad de Chicago. ¿Esta bien? o ¿Existe otra ciudad donde tengas familia? Si es así ahí te dejaremos.

Anthony, Stear y Archie. Estaban a la par de su capitán, era una regla de no tener mujeres en el barco, pues podría haber alguna pelea por saber con quien se casaría. Los piratas eran muy territoriales con las mujeres.

-Yo... no tengo familia. Mis padre murieron cuando tenía 8 años y no conozco a nadie mas. Siempre trabaje para los Leagan.

-Entonces elige una ciudad en la cual quieras empezar-

Se sentía decepcionada, empezaba a ver a toda la tripulación como su familia, sus hermanos mayores.

-¿Quizás podría ser parte de esta tripulación?

Algunos piratas escucharon su propuesta y no les pareció mala idea. Porque ella, joven de tan solo 17 años les daba vida y color a su estadía en el barco de su querido capitán. Pero todo dependía de Terry.

Terry sonrió, esa niña era directa cuando quería, claro. Archie al ver la sonrisa pensó en que su capitán la aceptaría como una mas. Pero Anthony lo dudada, su capitán había tenido mala experiencia con las mujeres rubias, y no podía confiar ni tampoco tenerla ahí. Candy se ilusiono al verle su sonrisa.

-No- sentencio.

-¿Porque no?- pregunto sintiendo las lagrimas querer salir.

-Somos piratas buscados, Candy, la marina podría encontrarnos y pelearemos por nuestras vidas, algunos seremos capturados y otros moriremos en nuestro hogar, el mar. Tener a una mujer en el barco implica cuidarla, no dejar que otro piratas sepan de ella o esconderla cuando haya una batalla distrayéndonos de la pelea para saber si esta bien o no.- contesto - no quiero estar a cargo de una mujer. Y mi respuesta siempre sera no.

El capitán regreso al cuarto donde tenía todos los libros, la bitácora del Rey del mar y mapas para saber el próximo rumbo.

-¿Soy un estorbo?- pregunto con voz decaída.

-Escucha Candy- Stear la abrazo por los hombros para explicarle- nuestro capitán no puede tener mujeres en el barco. Él no puede hacerlo...

Stear junto a la demás tripulación, contaron a Candy la experiencia de cinco años atrás, cuando una mujer los traiciono por tener el corazón roto o por capricho a su capitán. La rubia los escuchaba. Cada palabra salido de ellos era dolida, una mujer los había delatado y tuvieron perdidas y también heridas graves. Terry tenía una herida en diagonal en su pecho, había estado a punto de morir pero no se dio por vencido. Ahora quizás entendía porque no la quería en su tripulación, pero ella no tenía familia y ellos eran lo mas cercano a ello.

.

El barco divisaba el puerto de la ciudad de Chicago, era hora de dejar a la mujer en el. Terry salió a la cubierta, viendo a sus hombres en una rueda apoyando a alguien, se escuchaban risas y espadas chocando. Desde arriba de su habitación se acerco a la baranda para saber que era, abajo veía una pelea entre su mejor espadachín, Tom y la rubia, Candy.

-¿Que esta pasando?- demando. Se paralizaron al oír la voz de su capitán.

-Terry deberías de venir aquí abajo, esta chica es muy buena con la espada- Anthony quiso ablandar las cosas.

-¿Porque le están enseñando a usar la espada?- pregunto viendo a Tom encogido.

-Para poder defenderme, capitán- contesto Candy.

-¿Que significa esto?- el no quería tener a esa pequeña rubia de tan solo 17 años en su tripulación. había sido parte del botín que tomaron de Leagan, pero prefería dejarla en la ciudad a tenerla con él.

-Veras Terry- Archie tomo la palabra- ella es muy buena peleando- señalo su mejilla derecha morateada, producto de un puñetazo de la rubia.

-Soy buena peleando con las manos y la espada, además Tom podría enseñarme a mejorar en la espada- Tom asintió con la vista gacha- soy buena cocinera-

Volteo a ver a Jonh quien al sentir la mirada de su capitán hablo... -Es buena y necesito ayuda para cocinarle a todos ustedes-

-Puedo ser ayudante del doctor, cuando sea necesario. -

-Sabe algo de medicina y podría ser de ayuda cuando tengamos, varios heridos- Anthony dio su comentario.

-También es muy alegre y podría darnos algo de risas cuando estamos aburridos, capitán- fue el turno de Stear para hablar.

Terry observo a todos, su tripulación le estaba dando indirectas de dejarla ser parte de ellos. Dejo su mirada en la rubia, esa niña se llevo al bolsillo a todos sus hombre, quienes ahora respaldaban que era buena decisión dejarla con ellos.

-Ademas capitán- Tom añadió- cuando la marina nos ataque ella se esconderá junto al botín y podría cuidarlo de otros ladrones.

-Así que ustedes quieren tomar la decisión de dejarla ser parte de nuestra tripulación- afirmo con un semblante serio, haciendo a mas de uno tragar y creer que su respuesta sería siendo la misma. No.

-Por favor capitán- rogó Candy- yo considero a todos como mi familia. Y quisiera quedarme.

Terry suspiro cansado, le habían dado un discurso o eso le pareció a él. Debía admitirlo la chica era valiente y luchadora, podría ayudar a Jonh en la cocina y a Anthony cuando necesitara ayuda. Además de que ella podría uidar su botín. Bien había tomado la decisión.

-Mi respuesta es... espero no arrepentirme de esto. Bienvenida a la tripulación del Rey del Mar, pirata Pecas.

-Hey-

-Es tu sobrenombre pirata, debes acatar las ordenes del capitán-

-Pero no me gusta ese sobrenombre, quiero una mejor.

-Quizás en un futuro, cuando hallemos uno- la tripulación celebraba- Jonh pronto sera el almuerzo.

-Si capitán.-

Jonh fue rumbo a la cocina. Candy le sonrió dulce a Terry, guiñándole un ojo, y como respuesta obtuvo uno de parte de él, haciéndola ponerse roja, lo cual le pareció divertido a él.

-Bien, cinco hombre me acompañarán a la ciudad, necesitamos víveres, ropa y medicinas.

Los hombres prepararon todo para que los cinco hombre con el capitán fueran a la ciudad. Terry sonreía, había recuperado su botín y entre ellos obtuvo a una nueva pirata, una chica rubia y muy enérgica.

Quizás... cuando ya no fuera una menor de edad, podría ella convertirse, en su Reina pirata.


	9. My Heart

**TITULO: MY HEART  
>GENERO: DRAMAROMANCE  
>PAREJA: TERRYCANDY  
>SUMMARY: Descubrió que se había equivocado. No podía hacerlo sola, lo necesitaba a él, su corazón le pertenecía y latía solamente por él.<strong>

**Basada en la canción "My Heart" de Paramore**

* * *

><p>Había descubierto que estaba equivocada, el golpe fue fuerte dándose cuenta que no podía mas estar sola. Tan equivocada estaba que no quería admitirlo... ¿que había echo? todo por su orgullo. Y de que le servía tenerlo, si había apartado al único chico que amaba, lo había alejado, y todo por culpa de su feminismo, no podía estar sin él, sin poder verlo porque el era el impulso de despertar cada día.<p>

Unas pequeñas lagrimas deslizaron por su mejilla, entendiendo su error. Ella lo había dejado, lo echo de su vida.

_"Acaso no entiendes que solo me frenas, me estorbas, no necesito a un hombre en mi vida. Prefiero vivir sola, que contigo. Se acabo todo Terry, no quiero volver a verte, quiero que te alejes de mi para siempre."_

Habían sido las palabras ma rudas y duras que había usado con su novio, no... ex-novio. Eso había sido 1 año atrás. Un año sin saber de él, había cumplido su palabra, alejarse y no toparse en su camino en ningún momento. Lo creyó un caballero por haberlo echo... pero solo fueron 15 días para que se enterara de la verdad.

Terruce Grandchester se había ido del país, regresando al de él, Inglaterra. Cuando lo supo su corazón quedo destrozado, herido y no entendía porque, si ella sabía que era lo mejor. Pero claro que todo había sido influenciado por su Profesor de Sociología... Archibald Cornwell.

El hombre, solamente le había metido ideas. Y Terry se lo había advertido.

_"Pecas... ese Archie lo único que esta haciendo es meterte ideas, lavándote el cerebro, si tan condenadamente me escucharas y escucharas a las otras chicas entenderías de lo que te hablo, solo te esta usando, se quiere aprovechar de ti mujer... "_

_Un fuerte "Plaff" se había escuchado, dejando a Terry sin habla. Lo habían callado con una bofetada, tan fuerte que la mano quedo marcada en su rostro. No podía creer lo que había echo su novia. ¿Que tanto le había lavado el cerebro el profesorsucho ese?... no quería pelear con ella, no así. Ella debía entender y buscaría la manera para que creyera en el._

_"Hablaremos después Candy" y sin mas se fue del lugar sintiendo el ardor en su mejilla._

Pero nunca le quiso creer, a ella le gustaba como hablaba, se expresaba y caminaba Archie, era todo un mozo, todo un caballero, toda una farsa.

Había caído en sus redes, y no supo como. Estaba con él a todas horas, iba a su departamento, lo ayudaba con algunos papeles, y un día llego algo que la hizo confundirse, un beso inesperado, pero suave y mágico. Mas no se lo impidió, ni los que siguieron, pero en ellos siempre ayo algo que no hacía especial ese beso, mas lo dejo así, quizás lo que necesitaba era un hombre con experiencia y no un joven de su edad que le decía que hacer, que parecía machista y le impedía seguir sus sueños.

Pero que equivocada estuvo. Solo bastaron tres meses, el tiempo que había terminado con Terry dos meses y días que se había enterado de que se había marchado hacía su país natal. Y 2 meses para saber que todo lo que le decía su ex-novio era cierto. Necesito verlo, saberlo por ella misma. Que Archibald Cornwell solo era un mujeriego que manipulaba a las jovencitas para acostarse con él y después de que se cansaba de ella las dejaba como un trapo sucio.

Y tubo que ser el hermano de ese hombre, Stear, quien una vez con ayuda de Terry habían intentado advertirle.

_"Es su hermano, Candy ¿porque no nos crees?" Terry estaba a punto de estallar, había conocido al hermano menor del tal Archie. Stear era todo lo contrarió de ese hombre, pero ni así su novia entendía._

_"No puedo creerlo, tan bajo has caído." escuchar la voz de decepción de su novia era peor "Sabes que el profesor Archie, dice que me estas asfixiando y me retienes." Terry no podía creer que ella le siguiera creendo a ese hombre._

_"Candy... por favor solo .._

_"Basta Terry, no quiero saber mas, y tampoco quiero que vengas a insultar a un hombre tan bueno y liberal como Archie"_

_"Ahora es Archie y no profesor?"_

_"Déjate de tonterías quieres, y ve con tu tonto actorcito a ponerle hermano a otra persona, porque Archie no tiene hermanos"_

_Se alejo dejando a Terry dolido y a Stear decepcionado, otra caía en las garras de su hermano. Aunque ellos ni se llevaban_

Si tan siquiera le hubiera creído a Stear y Terry que todo lo que decía era verdad, entonces no hubiera perdido al único hombre que amaba, hacía 10 meses que se había graduado de la universidad. Y seguro que su antiguo novio también.

Las lagrimas no paraban de salir, ella había sido tonta al creer en Archie, pero lo único que decía ese hombre eran palabrerías, y se sintió feliz al ver como 8 meses atrás, un profesor, el cual el suplía, lo golpeaba por burlarse de él. Era lo menos que merecía, mas eso no la hacía sentir feliz. Se sentía arrepentida por todo lo sucedido, pero que hacer, el se había marchado y la verdad es que ni siquiera sabía la dirección de su casa en Inglaterra.

Pero no se había dado por vencida, porque después de un año y seis meses de buscarlo, lo encontró. Donde trabajaba, donde vivía, si tenía o no novia. Y todo gracias a la ayuda de Stear, porque de todos fue el único que tuvo contacto con él, él único que lo consoló cuando ella lo termino de forma rápida, brusca y sin mucha explicación.

Stear había sido su mejor amigo desde entonces, pero nunca hablaban de ella, solo le deseaba lo mejor en sus pensamientos. Pero Stear sabía que aun la amaba aunque no le dijera.

Lo planearon todo, Terry llegaría a un bar donde habría noche de karaoke. Ahí sin que le diera oportunidad de huir de ella, le diría lo siento, que por su tonto error perdió al único amor de su vida y con quien siempre quería pasar juntos.

Terry esperaba en la barra a su amigo Stear, un mes atrás le había dicho todo lo que paso en su año de ausencia y que nunca pidió saber. Los golpe hacía ese profesor elegante que tanto odiaba. El engaño que al fin descubrió Candice y que lloraba por no haberle creído. Pero era tan orgulloso que nunca la fue a buscar, quizás hasta lo había olvidado, pues Stear no guardo nada y le dijo que ellos se habían besado mas de una vez.

Escuchaba, lo desafinado que era el hombre que estaba en la tarima, era muy malo. Incluso recibió abucheos. Sonrió, era divertido ver a las personas cantar, una bien otras mal. Por eso siempre iba a ese bar cuando se juntaba con su amigo Stear, quien nunca faltaba para subir a cantar y lo hacía bien, era el preferido del publico.

-Muy bien.. eso fue... pésimo para que mentir- el hombre que presentaba hablo- pasemos al siguiente, quien es una estrella en nuestro bar... es muy famosos por cantar y animar el ambiente... demosle un aplauso a Stear "el inventor".

Terry no podía creer que su amigo primero fuera a cantar y no con él. Seguro era un adicto al karaoke.

Stear, hizo reverencia y saludo a los aplausos y bullicios a su favor.- Gracias, gracias por recibirme así...- mas aplausos y gritos se escucharon- Pero...

Ese "pero" hizo que todos callaran dejando en silencio el lugar, ¿que tenía en manos "el inventor?

-Esta noche sera algo especial- por su tono de voz todos siguieron guardando silencio- hace un año y 11 meses, 1 semana, 2 días, 6 horas y 22 segundos para ser exactos. Alguien cometió un error muy grande y se arrepiente de ello.

Terry se levanto de la barra, pagando por su bebida, lo que menos quería escuchar era una canción que trata de él y no le importaba dejar plantado a su amigo. Stear al ver el movimiento del castaño, le hizo señas a su compañera para que subiera.

-Ella esta aquí para pedir disculpas a esa persona.-

Candy tomo el micrófono, observo al castaño pasar entre las personas para llegar a la puerta de salida.

-Hola- con tan solo escuchar esa palabra, se sintió paralizar- me llamo Candice pero me dicen Candy- todas las personas estaban muy interesada en lo que pasaría- cantare esta canción (valga la redundancia) para alguien especial, que quiero que me perdone por el error que cometí.

Había parado en medio del bar, pero no volteaba porque sentía que se esfumaría y todo hubiera sido producto de su mente.

Las primeras notas de la canción empezaron a sonar. Tuvo esperanzas al verlo parado sin seguir caminando

_I am finding out that maybe i was wrong_  
><em>That i've fallen down and i can't do this alone<em>  
><em>Stay with me, this is what i need, please?<em>

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_  
><em>We could sing our own but what would it be without you?<em>

_I am nothing now and it's been so long_  
><em>Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope<em>

_This time I will be listening._

_Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you_  
><em>We could sing our own but what would it be without you?<em>

Terry, volteo a verla, estaba mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba. Stear la ayudo a cantar.

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_  
><em>This heart, it beats, beats for only you<em>

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_  
><em>My heart is your's<em>

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_  
><em>My heart is your's<em>  
><em>(My heart, it beats for you)<em>

_This heart, it beats, beats for only you_  
><em>(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is your's)<em>  
><em>My heart, my heart is your's<em>  
><em>(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)<em>  
><em>My heart, my heart is your's<em>  
><em>(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)<em>  
><em>My heart is your's<em>  
><em>My heart is your's<em>  
><em>(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)<em>  
><em>My heart is your's<em>  
><em>My heart is...<em>

Quedaron asombrado por la voz de la rubia, Stear sonrió, había visto a su amigo quedarse a escuchar y eso aumento la esperanzas de ambos. Los aplausos empezaron a llegar, poco a poco aumentando con los segundos, habían quedado impactados. Candy sonrió por los silbidos, aplausos y elogios que le daban las personas, pero lo mas importante era saber lo que haría Terry.

La desilusión se la llevaron cuando no lo encontraron por ningún lado, ni con el publico. Se había ido, ella había pensado que eso haría cuando la viera, pero había tenido esperanzas de que se quedara y al menos le dijera, ya no te amo y no te quiero ver, pues entonces estría un poco mas tranquila y no sufriría, como lo hacía con el desplante que le había echo el castaño. Stear, se sintió mal, habían echo lo posible para que Terry entendiera lo que había pasado pero todo había sido en vano, al parecer su amigo aun estaba dolido. ¿Cuanto tardaría en estar bien?

-Eso fue maravilloso- subió el presentador- veremos quien la supera, como siguiente competidor tenemos...

Candy y Stear, bajaron del escenario, entrando a lo que era la sala de espera, para poder salir y llorar sin que nadie la viera. Al entrar por el pasillo rumbo a la sala, se detuvieron los dos... en el centro de la sala, estaba un hombre.

No cualquier hombre, era un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, ojos azules, de 25 años. Los esperaba con un rostro neutral, no sabían que esperar cuando hablaran con él. Stear le dio un pequeño empujón a Candy para que ella fuera primero, el se quedaría cerca por si todo salía mal.

Abrió los labios para pronunciar su nombre mas él gano antes.

-No creí que te volvería a ver- como saber lo que quería decir con esas palabras, si eran tan serias y neutrales- dejaste claro que me esfumara de tu vida y lo hice. Ahora resulta que ha venido a mi.

-Perdóname Terry, por favor perdóname-

Terry tenía mucho que decir pero ese no era el momento, primero debía acomodar sus ideas y pensamientos. Pero si tenía algo claro.

-Te perdono Candy, tienes mi perdón- Candy sonrió, llorando. Iba a correr hacía su brazos pero una mano la detuvo.

-Terry- advirtió Stear. Terry miro a su amigo, tratando de explicarle con una sola mirada lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Pero eso no significa que todo volverá a la normalidad, me mandaste al demonio de una manera muy fuerte y yo te hice caso, no te reclame.

-Terry...- la callo alzando la mano.

-Me alegra saber que estas bien- hablo serio- pero ahora quiero estar solo, por un tiempo. Hasta aclarar mis pensamientos.

Sin decir nada mas se dio media vuelta... saliendo del lugar, dejándola ahí. Salió del bar, directo a su departamento, quería estar solo, asimilar lo que pasaba, quería tiempo...

**continuara...**

.

.

.

Letras de My heart en español

_Descubrí que talvez me equivoque _  
><em>Que me caí y no puedo hacerlo sola <em>

_Quédate con migo, es lo que necesito, por favor? _

_CORO* _  
><em>Cántanos una canción y nosotros la cantaremos para ti <em>  
><em>Nosotros podemos cantar solos, pero que seria sin ti? <em>

_No soy nada ahora y ha sido muy largo _  
><em>Ya he oído el sonido, el sonido de mi única esperanza <em>

_Esta vez estaré escuchando _

_CORO* _

_Este corazón, late, late solo por ti _  
><em>Este corazón, late, late solo por ti <em>

_Este corazón, late, late solo por ti _  
><em>Mi corazón es tuyo <em>

_Este corazón, late, late solo por ti _  
><em>Mi corazón es tuyo <em>  
><em>(mi corazón, late por ti) <em>

_Este corazón, late, late solo por ti _  
><em>(late, late solo por ti, mi corazón es tuyo) <em>  
><em>Mi corazón es tuyo <em>  
><em>(por favor no te vallas, por favor no te desvanezcas) <em>  
><em>Mi corazón es tuyo <em>  
><em>(por favor no te vallas, por favor no te desvanezcas) <em>  
><em>Este corazón es tuyo <em>  
><em>Mi corazón es..<em>

* * *

><p><em><em>¿Que les pareció? Aun falta la segunda parte... esperenla pronto... espero sus comentarios para saber que els pareció... xoxoxo


	10. Cenizas

**TITULO: Cenizas  
>GENERO: ROMANCE<br>PAREJA: TERRY/CANDY  
>SUMMARY: Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan y Terry lo sabía bien.<strong>

**Continuación de My heart.**

* * *

><p>El tiempo debía estar dándole una lección también porque solo habían pasado 2 días desde que, aquella mujer rubia de ojos verdes y pecas llego a Inglaterra y le confesaba su error. Pero ¿porque tardo tanto? ¿Porque nunca creyó en él?<p>

Siempre la apoyo, estuvo de su lado mucho tiempo, hasta que apareció ese hombre, ese tarado que la hizo dudar de sus capacidades y dudar de su amor. Quedo devastado, adolorido, herido, con un corazón roto en mil pedazo y fue su madre quien le ayudo a reconstruirlo. Volver a ser el mismo, quizás no todo, pero volver a empezar de nuevo y después de tantos años...

Ella llegaba a pedirle perdón, lo cual le concedió ello, porque hacía mucho le había perdonado, pero darle una segunda oportunidad, saber que ella aun lo amaba, cuando él mismo se esforzó en hundir ese amor que le tenía. Y ahora sus paredes se tambaleaban... Además no podía creer que Stear le había ayudado ¿que pensaba su amigo? ¿acaso no le apoyaba? ¿no lo vio sufrir? ¿que pasaba?

Mas de algo no había duda, ese amor cual creía muerto, estaba ahí, dispuesto a salir si él lo permitía. Mas no quería volver a sufrir. Pero ¿que es amor si no hay sufrimiento?

Stear le llamo, al saber que era el segundo día y no había ni un signo de vida de su parte, demás Candy también merecía saber que pasaría. Y por tal, se encontraba ahí, en la azotea de su edificio. Esperando a su amigo y la mujer que le rompió el corazón. No deseaba hacerla sentir como la malvada, pero eso era ¿cierto?... ¿Porque... quien duda del hombre que la ama y le brinda todo el amor? (se sorprendería al saber que no es el único)

Stear y Candy llegaron. El moreno se hizo a un lado, les dejaría esa conversación a ellos dos, pero estaría ahí presente para poder intervenir por si algo se iba de las manos.

No sabía como decir o que decir. Debía empezar él o ella. ¿Como saberlo? Candy tomo una respiración profunda, debía tomar el valor y hablar. Era por ella que estaban así, debía

-Siento haber terminado de esa manera contigo-

-Es algo- le dijo. No se había movido de su lugar y tampoco algún musculo de su cuerpo. Stear pidió al cielo por Terry que este dejara hablar a Candy.

-Siempre tuviste la razón y no debí de haber desconfiado de ti, tu solo querías lo mejor para mi, pero estaba cegada y creía cada palabra que el me decía, cuando me dijiste que el solo estaba jugando conmigo, no quise creerte, pues el me lo había advertido antes, me había dicho que eras un macho posesivo, como un cavernicola que quiere tener siempre a la mujer encerrada sin que fuera útil y yo le creí, por eso no me sorprendió cuando tu lo dijiste, creí que el lo sabía todo.- las lagrimas empezaron a salir deslizándose por sus mejillas.

-¿Machista cavernicola?- pregunto alzando una ceja- debiste creer en mi, nunca te ate de esa manera, ni siquiera te detenía en tus sueños era todo lo contrarió, te apoyaba en cada momento.

Saber que era cierto la hacía llorar más.

-Lo siento Terry, lo siento tanto- Candy trago sus sollozos para poder hablar- pero Archie me lleno la cabeza de ideales, mentiras que me hice un mundo mágico, pensé que el era mejor partido que tu, que era mucho mas maduro que un niño rebelde y celoso.

¿Un niño? ¿Lo vio como un niño? Eso fue un duro golpe para él, porque nunca demostró ser un niño, siempre actuó como era, hasta que ese "idiota" apareció en sus vidas.

-¿celoso y rebelde?- pregunto incrédulo. - Puede que rebelde haya sido, no me gustaba seguir las reglas, pero solo era inmadurez, como tu misma dijiste y celoso, nunca lo fui Candy, tu nunca me diste motivos para serlo, hasta que de tu boca salió "El querido profesor Archie". En ese momento empece a experimentar los celos, ni siquiera Neal los causo.

Stear se preguntaba ¿Como estaría su hermano? Hacía tiempo que no sabía de él, había desaparecido de su GPS, aun se sentía decepcionado de él, hacer daño, solo para llevarse a la cama a una jovencita. Se decepciono de él, incluso de Candy cuando la rubia termino con Terry y lo abandono por su hermano, había sido el peor error de la vida de la rubia y ahora que se había dado cuenta quería volver a empezar, pero todo estaba en la decisión que tomara su amigo, él quería la felicidad para ambos y esperaba fuera así.

-Lo entiendo Terry- Candy estaba desilusionada, Terry nunca la perdonaría e incluso ella tampoco lo haría - cometí el mas grave error al dejarte ir, dejarme manipular y no volverte a ver. Incluso si yo estuviera en tu lugar, tampoco me perdonaría, además de no volverme a ver nunca. Entiendo, en verdad entiendo. Siento mucho el dolor que te cause. Lo siento.

Se marchaba, regresaría a su país, con su familia y una consolación, porque la necesitaba. Ya no tenía oportunidad de recuperar a ese hombre que tanto amor le dio y aun amaba. Por que lo hacía, en verdad.

Terry suspiro, ella se iba, la dejaba marchar, no sabía como sentirse al respecto. Stear fue hacía el.

-No vas a hacer nada?- pregunto indignado por como salió todo.

Terry volvió a suspirar y ver a su amigo...- Hay un dicho que dice: "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan".

Stear sonrió, feliz, por todo, por el resultado y que por fin Terry tuviera amor en su vida.

-¿Y que esperas? Ver por tus cenizas, aun hay fuego amigo.

No lo dudo, salió corriendo detrás de ella, bajando las gradas de dos en dos y a mitad del camino la vio, sentada, en un escalón, llorando con el rostro enterrado entre sus piernas. El llanto se había convertido ya en sollozos.

Por mas que intento olvidarle, matar ese amor, nunca volverla a ver, no podía hacerlo, todo eso seguía vivo, a la espera de ella, porque en un pequeño lugar de su corazón, muy lejano, tenía la esperanza de volverla a ver a tener.

-Te amo- alzo la voz, haciendo eco en las escaleras y sobresaltándola.

-¿Terry?-se levanto con el rostro mojado de sus lagrimas dolorosas.

-Pero debes comprenderme, no sera fácil volver a empezar con toda la confianza. Me mandaste al demonio y no puedes esperar que años después te siga con la misma confianza de años atrás.-

-Tenemos tiempo y juro que me ganare tu confianza de nuevo.-

Bajo otro escalón... -También entenderás que no me mudare a otro país, mi trabajo, el cual amo, esta aquí y no quiero vivir en otro.-

-He conseguido un trabajo aquí, comienzo en una semana- se limpiaba el rostro, secándose las lagrimas y sonriendo.

Otros dos escalones bajados... -No será lo mismo de años atrás Candy. Ambos somos adultos y sabemos los que hacemos, no podremos justificarnos que no tenemos experiencia cuando no es cierto.

-Somos adultos.

-Empezaremos de cero...

-Como amigos...- Candy se desilusiono un poco.

-Con nuestra primera cita...- llego hasta ella secando la última lagrima - mañana a las 8 pm. -sonrió de felicidad, todo empezaba de nuevo y esta vez haría las cosas bien. Terry tomo su cuello acercándola a él, dándose un beso tierno, suave y corto. Quizás las reglas decían que el primer beso era después de la segunda cita, pero ellos iban encontra de las reglas y así estaba bien para el mundo.

-Tenías razón Terry, ella es tu ceniza y juntos forman un nuevo fuego- Stear los veía muy arriba sonriendo. Empezaban su felicidad juntos.


	11. Un beso y dime Adiós

**TITULO: Dame un beso y Dime adiós  
>GENERO: AngustiaDrama/Romance  
>PAREJA: TerryCandy  
>SUMMARY: Sería la última vez que se toomaría un café juntos. Era mejor no volverse a ver, por el bien de ella y la tranquilidad de él. Se llevara como recuerdo su sonrisa. Todo era mejor para los dos, solo un último beso.. deseándose que sea muy feliz. Ahora es un Adiós.<strong>

**Basado en la canción del grupo Indio "Dame un beso y Dime adiós" (Mi madre termino con su novio y estuve toda la semana escuchando canciones antiguas y tristes que al escuchar esta canción me dio inspiración)**

* * *

><p>Lo primero que aprendió cuando era niño es que nunca debía confiar en las personas, nunca entregarle su amistad a nadie interesado y nunca-jamas dar su corazón ni recibir otro, porque el daño podría ser riesgoso. Por ello siempre vivía a si estilo, sin preocuparse nada mas que de él mismo. O eso era lo que aparentaba.<p>

Su vida se baso en eso, aparentar lo que no era para otras personas y ser diferente en la oscuridad.

Hasta que conoció a un huracán rubio con pecas, una mujer valiente, intrépida, segura de si misma y sin temor a él.

Se conocieron y todo cambio, ellos mismo lo supieron cuando intercambiaron pocas palabras. Eran el uno para el otro.

Sin embargo, la vida no era justa y les separaría cuando todo se complicara y no hubiera otra solución mas que la que él tomara, y sabía que quizás en algún momento sucedería y no tenía miedo en pensar que llegará, vivía tranquilo, junto a la persona que amaba.

Y a pesar de todo pronostico, ese día que en algún momento pensó llegaría, lo hizo y no fue fácil y menos tranquilo. Fue doloroso y su corazón se volvió frágil. Por eso sabía que no debía nunca entregar su corazón a nadie, ni la confianza, ni la amistad, mas ella llego y lo cambió todo.

_Este es el día mas triste de mi vida _  
><em>te cite aquí para darte la mala noticia <em>  
><em>decirte que seria mejor para los dos <em>  
><em>no volvernos a ver.<em>

Tomo aire varias veces, dejando a un lado su dolor y poner una cara de poker para poder hablar. La cito en su lugar de siempre, en el café frente al parque donde una vez se conocieron años atrás. Cuando la vio sonreír para él, abrazarlo y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla mas pesado se volvió su corazón, recordándose que eso era lo mejor. Hablaron poco, pero él era directo nunca se anduvo con rodeos.

-Lo mejor es no volvernos a ver- Muchos años practico a tener una mirada seria sin emociones y era difícil para alguien saber lo que pensaba, incluso si esta persona fuera su novia, la única con quien en sus mas profundos pensamientos, quería estar con ella para siempre.

-¿Porque?-

_Por mis obligaciones y _  
><em>el tenernos que esconder, <em>  
><em>Nos vimos aquí, diariamente <em>  
><em>y ahora es nuestro ultimo día juntos.<em>

_-_Tengo obligaciones Candy. Responsabilidades de las cuales siempre estaré ocupado y el tenernos que esconder no es lo mas agradable. Ya no es lo mismo, no te quiero.

_Déjame__ abrazarte una vez mas _  
><em>y cuando te marches no voltees <em>  
><em>quiero recordarte así solo así, <em>  
><em>con un beso y un adiós. <em>

La escuchaba hablar, darle muchos motivos para no separarse, llorarle y ver esos ojos verdes brillosos por la tristeza y lagrimas. Tal vez hubiera una posibilidad, habían pero el las desecho, no había otra alternativa.

-Estas mintiendo.- ella afirmaba y afirmaría a todo el mundo si fuera necesario. Lo amaba con toda su alma, su ser, eran uno solo,y esa mirada le decía lo contrarió. Era tan simple ya no amarla.

_Nuestro amor no puede ser _  
><em>y por mi culpa acabara <em>  
><em>no me acuses por favor <em>  
><em>esto es algo que odio hacer <em>

-Nuestro amor no puede ser. Fue mi culpa que se haya acabado.- odiaba hacerlo, no había retorno para él. "_No te dejare de amar, __como me duele terminar _  
><em>no te quiero ver llorar. <em>_Dame un beso y dime adiós" _eran palabras que quería decir y no lo haría por mucho que le doliera.

-Mientes-

-Pronto el tiempo va a pasar, me olvidarás y seguirás con tu vida. Y aunque me extrañes, no me buscarás jamás, es mejor para los dos-

_Pronto el tiempo pasara _  
><em>aunque te extrañe no volveré <em>  
><em>no me buscara jamas <em>  
><em>tal vez sea mejor para los dos.<em>

-Nunca te dejare de amar Terry...- sollozaba.. -me duele que termines conmigo. Nunca te olvidaré...- se acerco a él tomando su rostro entre sus manos, dándole un dulce y cálido beso.

-Este es el último beso Candy, vete, adiós-

Candy se fue corriendo llorando, las lagrimas empapaban su rostro. Cuando se habían citado ella planeaba invitarlo a la cena que su familia haría, quería integrarlo que su prima Eliza supiera que él era de ella. Pero ahora, ahora estaba sola y con el corazón destrozado...

_No te dejare de amar _  
><em>como me duele terminar <em>  
><em>no te quiero ver llorar <em>  
><em>Dame un beso y dime adiós.<br>_

Cerro los ojos para no verla correr y llorar, no soportaba hacerle daño, repitiéndose en su mente "Que esa fue la mejor decisión". Sintió una mano en su hombro, un hombre rubio y con anteojos negros, le apoyaba, trataba de confortarlo sabiendo que seria imposible...

-¿Aun estas seguro?- pregunto, tratando de que lo pensara bien y no perdiera a la única mujer que amaba.

-Fue lo mejor. No puedo volver, no puede buscarme Albert. Es lo mejor para los dos.- derrotado se dio media vuelta para ir por caminos diferentes... -Adiós Candice-

...

_1 mes después..._

Todos sus amigos la apoyaban desde que sucedió su ruptura, estuvieron con ella, la aconsejaron, acompañaron y abrazaron para no hacerla sentir sola y curar su corazón. Habían intentado contactar con Terry Grandchester pero nunca lo encontraron. Mas Archie y Stear creían saber porque todo eso sucedía.

Hacía un mes atrás, "Los Revolucionarios" como el grupo se hacía llamar, "Los Rebeldes peligrosos" como el gobierno les llamaba, habían hecho sus movimientos. Revolucionarios, personas que se revelaron contra el gobierno y sus mandatos, para pelear por su libertad y dejar de tener personas que se hacían valer de su poder. Un mes en el cual el país parecía empezar a convertirse en guerra y el líder era el hombre con mas carácter, determinación y peleaba por los mas débiles. Ese hombre le llamaban "El Duque"...

Ellos tenían sus sospechas, porque en realidad a pesar de tener 3 años conociendo al castaño no sabían mucho de él. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas ese día... el periódico tenía la noticia mas impactante y que haría cambiar al país y empezar la guerra.

-Candy... tienes que leer esto- Annie su mejor amiga le entrego el periódico, su corazón empezó a bombear rápido... el encabezado de la primera plana era en tamaño grande.

**LÍDER DE REVOLUCIONARIOS; "EL DUQUE" FUE CAPTURADO..**

**Hace una semana un grupo de revolucionarios fueron capturados, hombres del gobierno crearon una trampa para aprenderlos. Ayer en la tarde, un comunicado fue enviado al "Duque", donde le ofrecían un intercambio su persona por los de sus hombres, le dieron 24 horas para aceptar el trato o los capturados serían fusilados... **

**Varias personas se pararon frente a la Casa Blanca, estando en contra del gobierno y su trato, también peleando por los derechos de esos hombres quienes tenían derecho a ser juzgados con justicia y no ser fusilados, porque no estaban en la segunda Guerra Mundial... También el Gobierno de Inglaterra esta tratando de salvar al "Duque" cual su nombre es Terruce Grandchester, hijo del Duque de Grandchester en Inglaterra. **

La foto de su aprehensión estaba en la portada, no se veía derrotado y cansado. Tenía la barbilla alzada, la mirada altiva y sin dejarse vencer... No pudo leer mas... cayó de rodillas recordando sus palabras de ese día..._ Tengo obligaciones Candy. Responsabilidades de las cuales siempre estaré ocupado y el tenernos que esconder no es lo mas agradable. Ya no es lo mismo, no te quiero. _

Nunca se lo imagino, nunca lo pensó y ahora ... ahora debía hacer algo...

...

En otra habitación, él único hombre quien tenía conocimiento de esa identidad secreta de Terry, veía las noticias de ultima hora en la TV.

El grupo de rebeldes había sido liberado cuando su líder fue puesto tras las rejas, sin embargo el Gobierno no estaba satisfecho pues sabía que había aun grupos que lo seguían y debían hacer algo para que se detuvieran. Por lo tanto, harían un juicio sin defensa, sentenciado directamente, el hombre sería fusilado en vivo, para todo el país y el mundo. Y los rebeldes entenderían que debían deshacer sus grupos.

Cerro los ojos cuando escucho a las armas prepararse, sin embargo las últimas palabras de "el Duque" le hicieron abrir los ojos.

_"Este no es el fin... solo el comienzo" ... _

Sabía que Candy no sabía aun de esta transmisión y esperaba se enterara hasta mañana.

El gobierno no había vencido, y él había logrado mucho teniendo ese secreto. También había salvado a Candy, porque si sabían que él tenía a alguien muy cercano lo tomaría como un punto débil y se harían valer por ello. Quizás terminar con la mujer que amo con todo su corazón fue su peor decisión mas lo hizo para salvarla y pelear por el pueblo al ser un líder. El gobierno no sabía que se había ganado mas de un enemigo y principalmente Inglaterra al dar muerte sin un juicio justo a un Duque de ese país...

_((aunque te extrañe)) _  
><em>aunque te estrañe no volvere <em>  
><em>((aunque te extrañe)) <em>  
><em>no me buscaras jamas <em>  
><em>tal vez sea mejor para los dos...<em>

_Dame un beso y dime adiós..._


	12. Cuando te vas

**TITULO: Cuando tu te vas  
><strong>**GENERO: Angustia/Drama  
><strong>**PAREJA: Stear  
>SUMMARY: Lo extraño. No puedo creerlo aún, sabes. Se fueron tantos y ninguno vi regresar, quedaron en esa guerra y jamás sabremos porque fueron a luchar.<strong>

**Inspirada en tres canciones de géneros diferentes, no songs-fic. Siempre tuve la idea de escribir sobre la muerte de Stear, aunque claro en este siglo moderno...**

* * *

><p>Hay una joven que llora, una madre que sufre, una abuela que pierde parte de su alma.<p>

Su mundo ha cambiado, entre lágrimas, sollozos y debilidad se preguntan _Dios… ¿Por qué? _

Su esposo… Su hijo… Su nieto… ha muerto. Y ahora lloran, porque no pueden detener las lágrimas saladas cuales se derraman sin cesar. Cada día, cada hora, cada minuto es interminable y desean que solo sea un sueño del cual pronto despertarán… Pero entonces se dan cuenta que llevan demasiados días sin dormir…

¿Volverán a dormir? … Quizás… más ahora no volverán a dormir en las noches.

Mientras tanto, la ciudad sigue con su rutina normal, con personas caminando en traje y corbatas, en uniformes y mochilas, en ropa casual y algún accesorio de la moda, otro día rutinario y otro día de guerra en la que hay que pelear.

¿No hay consideración para la vida?

Observan por la ventana, el día y la noche pasar sin nada que haya cambiado… se preguntan _¿Cómo pueden dormir por las noches? ¿Cómo hacen para ignorar tanta muerte y no inmutarse? ¿Alguna vez harían las cosas bien, sin pelear?_

Alguna vez necesito tiempo para ella misma y ahora que lo tenía no sabía que lo utilizaría para llorar su partida. Cuando se marchó los días se sentían como años. Ahora está sola, acostada en su cama y su lado hecho y vació.

Su mirada pasaba por toda la casa, en cada esquina encontrando un recuerdo suyo… invadiendo de nuevo la pena, dolor y llanto…

-No ves lo mucho que te necesito ahora mismo.

Sentada en una esquina, recostada en el antiguo sofá, arrodillada en su tumba, siguen llorando sin comprender porque se va, porque se fue.

Y aún siguen sin comprender ¿Por qué se fue? … y cuando se marchó por primera vez les dijo: "Volveré" pero fueron palabras que se las llevo el viento.

Quizás fueron a pelear por su país, tal vez fueron a demostrar cuan fuertes eran, quizás fueron a pelear por su ideal y su libertad. Pero nunca volvieron, ni siquiera para terminar la vida que imaginaron tener.

Todos somos los mismos, con formas y dolores, sufrimiento y llanto, como el perdón lava el dolor. Y nadie realmente saben lo que están buscando, y el mundo está llorando por mucho más.

Entonces si este mundo te da amor y también dolor, no era por el, sino por el gobierno que busca la guerra y no luchan por la paz. Por hombres que desean poder y no les importa quien muera en el proceso.

Esas eran cosas que le costaba comprender.

Ya hacían tres meses que ella, su suegra y su abuela recibieron la noticia. El aviador y sargento, Stear Cornwell falleció en la guerra. El dolor y pena de la notica dañó a toda la familia y ella, debería vivir sin su esposo y con su regalo que le dejo.

-¿Patty?-

-Lo extraño. No puedo creerlo aún, sabes. Se fueron tantos y ninguno vi regresar, quedaron en esa guerra y jamás sabremos porque fueron a luchar.

Salió al jardín y ver el cielo, que después de tantos días volvía a iluminar. Con media sonrisa, respiro el aire puro, ese aire que adoraba su esposo sentir en el rostro y que soñaba pilotear. Su mano acariciaba la protuberancia redonda en su vientre.

Las lágrimas quizás habían terminado, porque su esposo solo tenía 7 meses de haberse ido y al mes de su partida se había enterado de su embaraza, y ahora era lo único que tenía de él para recordarlo.

Sin embargo creería en este amor que nacía y del cual faltaba poco de un mes para que naciera. Se había quedado sola, con el alma destrozada más también con un hermoso regalo. Y las lágrimas aun abundaban pero esta vez de alegría…. Y con una pequeña risa acompañada.

Las pequeñas patadas en su vientre le alegraban…

-Tienes razón, él nunca nos dejaría. Vivo o muerto, nos cuidara con todo su amor…- al cielo lanzo sus oraciones divertida al encontrar una nube en forma de su amado esposo… -Nunca te voy a olvidar Stear. Te extraño y siempre te amare. Al igual que tu preciosa hija…

_**Te amo… **_

_En Memoria de Stear Cornwell y todas las personas que nunca regresaron de la guerra._


	13. Solo quedan

**TITULO: Solo queda…  
>GENERO: AngustiaDrama  
>PAREJA: AnnieArchie  
>SUMMARY: Solo quedan las ganas de llorar al ver que ese gran amor se aleja, se acaba y se quedan sin nada.<strong>

**Un pequeño Drabble que me inspiro al escuchar una cancion**

* * *

><p>Queda tan poco amor, apenas quedan palabras tan solo las forzadas al habla<strong>r <strong>que no significan nada….

Nada eso era…

Queda solo el silencio que los separa al estallar la noche y los días largos, las noches que no acaban, los días más amargos.

Ya solo eso queda.

Solo quedan las ganas de llorar al ver que ese gran amor se aleja, se acaba y se quedan sin nada.

Frente a frente bajan la mirada pues ya no hay más de que hablar, Nada. Ni el brillo en sus ojos que siempre estaba al despertar al saber que pronto se verían.

Suspiran…

Queda poca ternura y alguna vez haciendo una locura, un beso y a la fuerza todo por las apariencias. Un gesto pobre los aun guardados, un gesto amable para no hacer sus vidas insoportables y quizás ahogar las penas. Porque ya solo el silencio y la incomodidad es lo que queda.

Solo eso queda, hacer miserables sus vidas.

¿Se quedarían juntos, solo por aparentar y sin amarse?

No.

Frente a frente mirándose a los ojos, sin pronunciar palabras, una plática en silencio, decisiones ya tomadas, despedidas sin adioses, eso era todo.

Se alejan porque ya no hay nada de qué hablar, ya solo quedan los recuerdos vividos eran algo o quizás nada. Y alguna vez revivirían esos momentos para no hacer sus vidas solitarias y ahogar las penas ya solo eso queda.

Solo queda … ser amigos y seguir adelante.

* * *

><p><em>Fue corto, pero siempre tuve aquella idea de que el amor de Archie y Annie no sería duradero, porque Archie le gustaba Candy. Esto me salió.<em>

_La inspiración se me fue y a veces escuchando alguna canción me sale las ideas... espero poder seguir con mis otros fics... :p_


End file.
